conseils pour une potterfiction
by alana chantelune
Summary: Revision complète des conseils grâce à Alixe ! Tout ce qu'il faut pour écrire une potterfiction !
1. Introduction

Bonjour,

Voici un repostage des Conseils, corrigés, remaniés et améliorés par la formidable Alixe pour le site spécial qu'elle et Lisandra, aidées de valeureux lecteurs, on mis en place pour aider les auteur à utiliser Ce site est dans mes favoris, et c'est un guide sacrément utile.

Potterfiction signifie histoire que vous inventez mais qui évolue dans le monde créé par Johana K. Rowling, dans sa série Harry Potter.

Pour en écrire, il vous faut donc prendre en considération les éléments contenus dans les livres et observer certaines règles propres à ce genre littéraire.

Sauf exception, cependant, vous pouvez allègrement violer toutes les règles que nous allons développer ci-dessous et réinventer sans limite votre propre monde. Ne perdez cependant pas de vue que les lecteurs de fanfictions espèrent retrouver le monde qui les a enchanté et attendent donc un minimum de fidélité de votre part sur le caractère des personnages et la description du monde magique.

_Note d'Alana_ : Ceci se veut une série de conseils pour écrire, un fourre-tout d'idées, de trucs et d'avis personnels. Tout ce que je dis ici n'engage que moi. Prenez ce qui vous intéresse et flanquez le reste aux orties. Et désolée pour les fautes, on en laisse toujours de toutes façon, quoi que j'en dise...  
Pourquoi j'ai écrit tout ça, alors ? Pourquoi j'ai cassé les pieds à tout le monde ? Heu... J'étais inspirée...

J'espère que l'ensemble de mes digressions sur les potterfictions vous seront utile, ou vous donneront des idées.

SI VOUS ETES BLOQUÉS PAR CES "CONSEILS" OU QUE CA VOUS BARBE, N'Y PRETEZ AUCUNE ATTENTION !

Encore une fois, si ça vous plaît pas et que vous voulez me le dire, ne vous gênez pas !

_Note d'Alixe qui a ajouté son grain de sel ici ou là_ : En gros, pareil, ce que je vous mets là n'engage que moi. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, de toute façon !


	2. Le fond

**Principes généraux - le fond Respect de l'oeuvre ?**

Bon, disons le tout de suite, on fait des fics pour s'amuser. Donc, vous pouvez tout faire : Harry à l'époque romaine, Harry aux USA, Harry rencontre le père Noël, Harry et les Pokémons, Harry dans le monde du « seigneur des anneaux » ou celui du « club des cinq », vous inviter vous-même à Poudlard, changer l'histoire, rajouter des personnages, mélanger avec d'autres livres que vous avez aimé, faire intervenir Harry dans votre vie, faire débarquer les extra-terrestres, et j'en passe ; vous avez TOUS les pouvoirs, VOUS écrivez !  
C'est là où l'écriture et l'imagination sont la plus grande des formes de magie, non ?

Mais bon, la plupart de vos lecteurs auront des attentes, la plupart du temps inconscientes : que la fic soit un prolongement de l'oeuvre qu'ils ont aimée.

Alors, précisez les délires (qui peuvent être HILARANTS), ou les fics qui s'écartent de ce qui serait attendu. Ce n'est pas mauvais, au contraire, ça peut être hilarant, mais mettez vos lecteurs en condition, ils accrocheront mieux.

**Conseil pour une histoire classique**

_**Les personnages**_ :

**Ron et Hermione, toujours les mêmes ! **

Ca ne manque dans aucun volume, ils se disputeront. La tension entre ces deux là, y'en aura toujours. Ron a toujours plein d'infos sur le monde des sorciers, et Hermione va toujours à la Bibliothèque. Ne changez pas radicalement le caractère des personnages, on les aime nos deux zigotos !

**Rogue et Malefoy sont toujours des affreux !**

Je ne vois pas pourquoi Rogue deviendrait gentil en cours... Pareil pour Malefoy. On adore ces méchants qui poussent les héros à se surpasser, non ? Et puis ce sont deux individus complexes, passionnants (enfin, Draco est singulièrement monolithique, surtout à cause du tome 5), ne simplifiez pas les personnages. Si vous pouvez apporter quelque chose en plus sur leurs sentiments ou motivation, allez-y, tant qu'ils restent complexes et nous laissent interrogateurs.  
S'ils doivent changer de côté (et encore, on ne sait pas s'ils sont vraiment du mauvais coté !) ne faites pas ça en deux coup de cuillère à pot. Ca doit être douloureux de changer à un tel point. Il faut qu'il y ai une véritable intensité dramatique. Ou montrer qu'ils ont des aspects positifs mais restent opposés aux gentils.

**Elèves surprises ?**

Alors ça, c'est bien une idée de lecteur avide de nouveauté ! C'est vrai, c'est dur d'écrire sur un truc très connu (Poudlard et sa petite vie, ça fait quatre tomes qu'on y a droit), mais il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau à Poudlard !

_1ère année_ : tout est nouveau, ok.

_2e année_ : la Chambre des Secrets

_3e année_ : Pré-au-lard

_4e année_ : le tournoi des Trois Sorciers

_5e année_ : les contraintes de l'administration (on va dire l'établissement de la dictature)

Evidemment, c'est dur d'amener quelque chose de nouveau, mais il y a encore beaucoup de secrets dans ce château, et les élèves et les profs ont tous une histoire propre.

Amener de nouveaux élèves à entrer en cours d'année doit être crédible : la petite Moldue qui n'avait jamais touché une baguette et qui, en deux mois, arrive en 5e année, ça ne le fait pas. Des élèves étrangers qui viennent terminer leur scolarité à Poudlard, ça peut encore passer, même si, en internat, ils ne devraient pas en avoir besoin, même en cas de déménagement de leur famille.

Mais évitez de ramener une école entière ! Ce pauvre château ne s'en remettrait pas. Il n'est pas extensible (enfin, peut-être que si, avec la magie, on peut tout !). Doubler le nombre d'élève devrait rendre fou les pauvres profs et les quatre maisons n'auraient pas assez de place pour tous. Pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang n'ont envoyé qu'une douzaine d'élèves, et en plus, ils ont amenés leurs logements avec eux.  
Néanmoins, le nouvel élève reste un bon moyen de faire du neuf... A vous de bien l'amener.

**Evitez les sorciers surdoués**

Et hop, un petit nouveau ou petite nouvelle qui a des dons tellement impressionnants qu'il ou elle arrive à suivre avec ses aînés ou menacer les profs ! Non, non, pitié : restez crédibles ! (Même Hermione, qui était une élève parfaite, n'était pas un monstre de puissance à son arrivée)

La magie, c'est comme tout (contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire) : c'est en s'entraînant qu'on devient meilleur. Dommage pour ceux qui voudrait avoir des pouvoirs pour subitement mieux travailler à l'école : faut d'abord travailler la magie.

Ainsi, prenez garde au syndrome de la Mary-Sue. La nouvelle élève, super mignonne, super douée, avec des cheveux verts et des yeux bleu cobalt, qui cache un énorme secret et dont Harry ou Drago tombent immédiatement amoureux a envahi tellement de fic que certains lecteurs en ont fait une indigestion et ne la supporte plus. Le personnage de votre invention est-elle une Mary-Sue ? Allez vite lire le test d'Angharrad sur le sujet !  
De même, n'abusez pas des personnages surpuissants (enfants ou adultes), c'est qu'on tombe dans la surenchère et que ça lasse vite. Il faut garder un équilibre. Ne créez pas de personnages « supérieurs ». Ne mettez pas les autres à l'écart de ces génies, ou ne faites pas d'Harry un héros mégapuissant ! C'est parce qu'Harry est presque aussi normal que nous qu'on l'aime.  
Alors évitez (c'est juste un conseil) d'abuser des animagi, ou des métamorphomagi, surtout des jeunes enfants, des nouveaux élèves qui ridiculisent les profs ou leur tiennent tête un peu trop insolemment, ou de nouveaux pouvoirs super-rares pour nos héros. Ca rabaisse le reste de l'oeuvre, à mon avis.

Bon, bien sûr, à propos des animagi, Rowling nous a tendu la perche avec les Maraudeurs, puis Rita, alors je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce point... On dirait qu'il y a plein d'animagi non déclarés en Angleterre ! (Précision : un animagus, des animagi, il s'agit d'un nom latin qui se décline ainsi au pluriel. Pareil pur les métamorphomagi)

**Les Serpentards, tous Mangemorts ?**

C'est difficile à accepter : le quart des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne y sont passés, et ils ne sont pas tous des Mangemorts ou des partisans des Malefoy. Chez les Serpentards aussi il y a des enfants de Moldus, des Sang-Mélés et des gens honnêtes et généreux. Seulement ils sont aussi décidés à réussir et à utiliser tous leurs talents pour ça. L'ambition n'est pas un mal quand on est intègre, au contraire, il en faut dans la vie pour aller de l'avant.  
Donc, nuancez le caractère des Serpentards. Ils ne sont pas tous restés assis lorsque Dumbledore a demandé aux élèves de boire en l'honneur d'Harry à la fin du tome 4. Et parmi ceux qui sont restés assis, combien l'ont fait par trouille ou pour de mauvaises raisons ?

**L'héritier(e) de Voldemort**

Oulala, comment voulez-vous que ce monstre ait fait un gosse ? Qui en aurait voulu ? (je suis vache avec Voldie) Que diriez-vous qu'il essaie de se trouver quelqu'un par petite annonce ? (Mmm... Une bonne parodie en perspective…) Sachez de plus que la recherche de l'immortalité, comme y a travaillé Voldemort, entraîne souvent l'incapacité ou la difficulté d'avoir des enfants. C'est une loi d'abord naturelle, et surtout très présente dans de nombreux romans de fiction, tellement présente qu'on se demande pourquoi elle vient naturellement à l'esprit…  
Et puis le grand Mégalo acceptera difficilement d'avoir des rejetons qui pourraient le supplanter.  
Donc, j'ai personnellement un peu de mal avec ces histoires de la fille de Voldemort, qui, ô miracle, a le même âge que Harry et débarque en 5e ou 6e année. Cependant, certaines m'ont surprise par leur crédibilité et l'émotion qu'elles dégageaient. Comme quoi, faut pas avoir de principes trop rigides.

**L'Ordre du Phénix**

Liste des membres connus (seconde guerre): Albus Dumbledore ; Abelforth Dumbledore ; Arthur Weasley ; Molly Weasley ; Bill Weasley ; Charlie Weasley ; Rubéus Hagrid ; Hestia Jones ; Emeline Vance ; Nymphadora Tonks (Auror) ; Remus Lupin ; Sirius Black ; Alastor Maugrey (ex-Auror) ; Minerva McGonagall ; Severus Rogue ; Sturgis Podmore ; Kingsley (Auror) ; Mondungus Fletcher (dit "Dung") ; Arabella Figgs ; Dedalus Diggle ; Fred et Georges Weasley (à leur sortie de Poudlard, si on peut appeler ça une sortie)

_**L'intrigue:**_

**Le problème des préfets**

Le tome 5 nous a tout dévoilé : il y a deux nouveaux préfets en cinquième année dans chaque maison ! Ron et Hermione à Gryffondor, Malefoy et Parkinson à Serpentard, Hanna Abott et Ernie MacMillan à Poufsouffle, et Padma Patil et Anthony Golstein à Serdaigle. Il y a donc 2 x 4 x 3 24 préfets à Poudlard. Evidemment, il manque Diggory à Poufsouffle !

Les préfets en chef : il semble qu'il y en ait deux, un garçon et une fille (Hermione, dans le tome 5 évoque les directives "du préfet et de la préfète en chef").  
Dans les fanfictions, les préfets en chef ont souvent des chambres individuelles. Ce n'est pas impossible (c'est parfois ainsi dans le système britannique), mais ce n'est évoqué à aucun moment dans les livres de Harry Potter, ce n'est donc pas une obligation.  
De même, il ne serait pas logique, que deux préfets en chef soient de la même maison.

**On ne passe le Choixpeau qu'une seule fois !**

Ca arrive souvent aussi, des fics où les enfants peuvent repasser le Choixpeau. J'estime que c'est une erreur, mais c'est mon opinion, vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord. Le Choipeau sait ce que l'on est au plus profond de nous et sait où l'on sera le mieux. On ne change pas intégralement. On peut changer et rester dans la même maison, on garde ses aptitudes.

**Trahisons**

Personnellement, j'ai un peu de mal à voir Ron ou Percy ou Cho ou d'autres trahir Harry et passer Mangemorts. J'ai lu quelques fics dessus, mais franchement, ça me paraît être un cheveu sur la soupe. C'est par principe personnel, mais je n'ai pas la science infuse ! Bien sûr Percy est un peu traitre dans le tome 5, mais il fait partie de ces imbéciles du ministère. C'est pas un Mangemort !  
Et Harry qui passe du côté du mal... Moi ça me laisse... interdite...

**Le combat final**

Tout ce qu'on espère, c'est que Harry finira par envoyer Voldemort en enfer. Que Ron sauvera Harry, qu'Hermione aura une idée lumineuse pour les aider, que les professeurs de Poudlard, surtout Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Flitwick, nous montrerons leurs talents en duel...  
Ok. Mais que tout ne soit pas si simple. Il faut que cela soit terrible, émouvant. Ah, oui, évitez de tuer tout le monde à la fin. (N'est-ce pas J.K. ? Arrête de tuer tous ces bô personnages, espèce de sadique !) Laissez en quelques-uns, sinon, ce serait trop décevant.  
Je crois que c'est un des aspects les plus réjouissants des potterfictions : on a plein de fins différentes et originales. Souvenez-vous que Voldemort est toujours là à la fin de la sixième année. Sinon, la suite serait trop ennuyeuse...  
Et puis n'oubliez pas des Mangemorts affreux !

**Ah, l'amour, toujours l'amour . . .**

Dans le tome 4, nos trois héros ont grandi. Harry en pince pour Cho, Hermione sort avec Viktor, et Ron... reste baba devant Fleur, mais semble être jaloux de Viktor Krum.

Top des couples dans les fan-fics :

Harry-Cho (m'enfin, dans le tome 5, ça tourne en eau-de-boudin) ; Harry-Hermione ; Harry-Ginny ; Harry et la fille de Sirius ; Harry et la fille de Voldemort ; Harry et Luna

Ron et Luna ; Ron et Hermione

Hermione et Viktor ; Hermione et Drago

Ginny et Drago ; Ginny et Neville; Ginny et Seamus

Sirius et sa fiancée...

Notons que Harry et Drago ont sensiblement le même potentiel de partenaires, Hermione et Ginny en tête. Ron est handicapé par sa relation fraternelle avec Ginny et sa relation très forte avec Hermione, ce qui fait qu'on le voit plus avec cette dernière qu'avec n'importe quelle autre fille.

Vous voyez que ça tourne souvent autour des mêmes... Parfois on a des surprises : Hermione-Rogue, Sirius-une étudiante de dernière année, Dumbledore-MacGonagall ( ? Non, ça, je dois l'avoir rêvé !), Harry-Parvati...  
Quand à Pansy Parkinson, la pauvre, personne ne semble vouloir la caser avec Drago...

Pour Ron et Hermione, couple le plus évident dans l'histoire, soyez sûr qu'ils vont encore beaucoup se disputer avant d'en arriver là. J. K. va nous régaler !  
En fait, mon conseil : ne faites pas trop de guimauve ! Si vous fabriquez une histoire d'amour, il est plus beau de la faire crédible... Et c'est plus difficile, bien sûr!  
Pas besoin non plus d'en faire des tonnes dans les scènes érotiques. D'abord, si c'est trop cru, vous contrevenez à **la charte de Fanfiction** et risquez de vous faire supprimer votre histoire par les administrateurs, et ensuite parce que réduire votre histoire à une histoire de fesses... c'est dommage.  
Bref, l'amour c'est compliqué.  
Cela dit, le romantisme palpite en chacun de nous, alors envoyez valser ces austères conseils d'une frustrée sentimentale si ça vous chante.

**Harry, l'élu ?**

La première fois que j'ai posté ces conseils, j'ai osé dire que le coup de la prophétie c'est vraiment trop basique pour être dans Harry Potter et qu'il n'y en aurait pas dans les tomes suivants ! Plantée, alana !  
En fait, cette prophétie est plutôt bien amenée, car ce sont les circonstances qui ont fait de Harry l'élu de la prophétie alors qu'il n'était qu'un des deux candidats, Neville répondant également aux critères de la prophétie. Même si je trouve que c'est du déjà-vu, c'est plutôt original.

Alors encore une fois, vous pouvez vous foutre de moi, j'accepte avec humilité tomates et oeufs pourris virtuels sur le livre d'or.


	3. La forme style et rythme

**Principes généraux : la forme**

_**Le style et le rythme**_

Pire que les fautes, plus difficile à accepter, le style est très important. Pour être appréciée, votre fic doit avoir un style uniforme, sans nécessairement se rapprocher du style et du ton de l'auteur de la série. Cependant pas d'insultes, pas de mépris ou de choses qui choquent.

Mais aussi et surtout, essayer de garder dans votre style personnel ce qui fait l'intérêt de la série : alternance de dialogues, d'actions et de descriptions. On doit prendre le temps de se promener dans le monde de la sorcellerie, n'allez pas trop vite.

Exemple : « _Harry alla le lendemain sur le Chemin de Traverse, il acheta tout ce qu'il avait besoin et ce fut le retour à Poudlard »_

Bouh ! C'est laid ! Ca mérite au moins un paragraphe, et il faut que cela soit rythmé, que cela soit grammaticalement correct !

Exemple : _« Le lendemain, Harry pu se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, et il regretta de ne pas être venu plus tôt, avant que la folie de la rentrée des classes n'amène autant de familles aux mêmes boutiques que lui.  
Il renouvela son stock d'ingrédients de potion après avoir supporté une vieille dame qui ne trouvait pas de langue de cerf assez belle à son goût. Ensuite, il dû faire la queue pendant une heure à la librairie. Le malheureux libraire fut obligé de fouiller dans sa réserve pour trouver le livre de Sorts et Enchantements dont Harry avait besoin.  
Enfin, il patienta longuement chez Madame Guipure pour faire rallonger ses robes, observant avec ennui les clients qui le précédaient : trois enfants qui entraient en première année et un monsieur, très pointilleux sur la forme des manches de sa robe de soirée.  
Il fut bien content de rentrer, et se réjouit à l'idée que, le lendemain, il serait enfin en route pour Poudlard »_

C'est mieux, non ? Il est facile d'imaginer plein de petits détails drôles qui font vivre le décor de votre action. Pêchez dans votre propre expérience. Le plaisir que l'on trouve dans « Harry Potter » tient autant à l'action passionnante qu'au monde merveilleux où elle se déroule.

Vous trouvez que ce texte est un peu lourd à digérer ? Qu'il y a trop d'éléments, qui ne servent à rien ?  
Effectivement, il est très difficile de trouver l'équilibre idéal. Ne vous privez pas... faites mieux que moi.


	4. La forme point de vue

**Le point de vue**

_**La focalisation interne **_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que la focalisation interne ? Il s'agit d'écrire à la troisième personne du singulier, de relater simplement l'histoire, mais en révélant les sentiments et pensées d'un ou plusieurs personnages.

Adopterez-vous le même point de vue que l'auteur ? J. K. Rowling a choisi la focalisation interne centrée sur Harry (sauf le premier chapitre des tomes 1 et 4). On voit donc les mêmes choses que Harry, on connaît ses sentiments, ses doutes, ses interrogations. On ne connaît ceux des autres personnages que lorsqu'ils lui en font part. on devine leurs réactions et leur sentiments à travers la vision d'Harry.

Cela permet de ménager la surprise des événements à venir, et de mieux identifier le lecteur au héros.

On peut aussi choisir la focalisation interne au niveau de tous les personnages, ou alterner les points de vue.

Ce système peut rendre les choses moins mystérieuses, moins intimes et moins palpitantes. mais c'est très intéressant et efficace pour confronter les différentes visions des personnages et de suivre des actions actions auxquelles le héros n'est pas mêlé. Cela met aussi en valeur de nombreux rôles secondaires ou des groupes de personnages distincts.

Une mode consiste à choisir le point de vue d'un personnage différent à chaque chapitre.

Ainsi, **Alohomora** nous fait naviguer régulièrement entre ses héros : Harry, Drago, James et Lily dans Les portes.

Dans Journaux croisés, de **Guezanne**, nous avons alternativement les entrées des journaux intimes de Remus et de Isolde.

Il y a aussi le concept de Fic-mirroir : une fic reprend la même histoire d'une autre mais en choisissant une autre personnage comme acteur de la focalisation.

Ainsi, Parfois, les Gryffondor aussi ont peur ! de **The French Padfoot** reprend Parfois, les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux ! de **Fred et George**, mais du point de vue de Remus.

**La focalisation externe**

L'auteur a ici un point de vue extérieur et ne raconte que ce qu'un spectateur pourrait voir. Cela permet d'avoir une vision plus large puisqu'on peut suivre toute les scènes et tous les personnages sans trouver de prétexte pour que notre héros soit présent.  
Mais en revanche, on ne sait rien des motivations et des sentiments des personnages, ce qui nuit à l'attachement du lecteur pour ces derniers.

**Le style narratif**

L'auteur utilise le « je », la première personne du singulier.  
Cette méthode permet de donner une atmosphère particulière à votre récit et dispose le lecteur à éprouver un fort attachement envers le narrateur. En effet, on se retrouve plongé dans les réflexions intimes à ce dernier.  
Le style est plus informel aussi : on peut se permettre d'écrire comme le personnage parlerait, ou même penserait, avec des phrases qui se coupent et qui sautent du coq à l'âne.  
Attention cependant de ne pas oublier de décrire les décors et l'action, ainsi que de conférer au personnage un niveau de langage et une réflexion qui correspondent à son âge, son sexe et son niveau social.

Pour avoir une idée, vous pouvez vous rapporter à L'âge de Raison ou ma sixième année de **Zazan**, qui adopte Drago comme narrateur, ou Malfoy cherchent bébé désespérément, du même auteur qui choisit Narcissa mais en adoptant la seconde personne du pluriel, ce qui donne un style original et intéressant.

Vous pouvez aussi lire Le secret de ma mère d'**Alohomora**, qui expose les pensées et recherches de Drago sur le passé de sa mère, et aussi  
Gynny la furie en sixième année d'**Alixe**, qui est le journal intime de Ginny pendant la septième année de Harry.

Mine de rien, tout le monde, sauf ceux qui écrivent des fic-journaux intimes, utilise la focalisation interne, plus ou moins efficacement.


	5. La forme trucs utiles

Quelques petits trucs utiles _Je tiens à signaler que ce chapitre appartient exclusivement à Alixe !_

**Eviter les répétitions**

En vous plaçant sur un mot et en appuyant sur les touches Maj F7, vous accédez à un dictionnaire des synonymes : très utile pour éviter les répétitions ou s'assurer du sens d'un mot sans avoir à ouvrir de dictionnaire.

**Obtenir un C cédille en majuscule ? ( Ç )**

Sur Word :

tapez un ç minuscule,

faire MAJ - F3

Le caractère se mettra en majuscule.  
La combinaison de touches MAJ - F3 permet en règle générale de changer la casse (passer de majuscule à minuscule)

**Eviter de retaper toujours le même mot long et compliqué ?**

Sur Word, utiliser l'insertion automatique  
Principe : Vous attribuez un nom court (ex : "Celui") à un mot long ou un groupe de mots (Ex : "Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom").  
Pour retrouver le mot long, il suffit de taper le nom court puis F3

Procédure :

Taper le mot compliqué ou la phrase récurrente (Ex : "Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom")

Le sélectionner (en prenant garde de ne PAS prendre dans la sélection d'espace ou de signe de fin de paragraphe)

Enfoncer les touches Alt - F3, une boîte de dialogue va s'ouvrir

Taper le petit nom que vous voulez attribuer (Ex : "Celui")

Pour utiliser l'insertion :

Taper le nom court (Ex : "Celui") et faire F3

Vous voyez apparaître le mot enregistré (Ex : "Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom")

Les erreurs de jeunesse Attention aux fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire! 

Pour savoir comment éviter la plupart des fautes sans peines, connaître les fautes les plus courantes et avoir un (tout) petit cours de grammaire, aller sur la page du guide de !

**Les fautes de temps**

Prenez garde aux fautes de temps. Les erreurs de conjugaison, bien sûr, mais aussi faites attention de ne pas changer de temps en cours de route, en passant du passé au présent par exemple.

**Les niveaux de langage**

Deux écueils à éviter :

Théoriquement, la narration doit être en langage soutenu, sauf si vous écrivez à la première personne du singulier (je). Gardez le langage familier, et à plus forte raison les grossièretés, pour les dialogues.

Respectez le niveau de langage de la personne qui parle : il serait bizarre que les jumeaux Weasley emploient un langage précieux. A contrario, Hermione ou le professeur McGonnagall doivent avoir une syntaxe irréprochable.

Les anglicismes :

Ce n'est pas facile d'y échapper, surtout sur un site anglais.  
Nous parlons donc tous de review (critique, avis, commentaire) et reviewer (critique, correspondants, lecteur), de chapitres uploadés (chargés, mis en ligne) etc...

Par ailleurs, un certain nombre de fictions sont des textes traduits. Or il est très difficile quand on se livre à ce genre d'exercice d'échapper aux faux amis (terme étranger qui ressemble à un mot français mais qui a une autre signification).

Enfin, sans doute par "contamination", on peut constater que certains termes "franglais" s'infiltrent insidieusement dans des histoires pourtant directement écrites en français.

Il n'est pas question ici d'entamer un combat pour la pureté de la langue  
Oui, le français doit évoluer comme toute langue vivante.  
Oui, il peut être enrichissant d'emprunter les termes qui nous font défaut chez nos voisins.  
Cependant, trop souvent l'utilisation d'anglicismes introduit des ambiguïtés ou contresens.

Les faux amis

_supporter_

Introduit une notion de difficulté (on supporte quelqu'un qui a mauvais caractère, une situation difficile).  
Terme correct : soutenir, encourager quelqu'un (to support)

_les relatifs_

Cela ne veut rien dire tout seul (on parle de quelque chose relatif à autre chose).  
Terme correct : la famille, les proches (the relatives)

_Reluctant_ / avec reluctance 

C'est un terme de physique (courant magnétique qui repousse)  
Terme correct : réticent, avec réticence (reluctant)

_Détention_

Signifie incarcération (ils ne sont pas sadiques à ce point à Poudlard)  
Terme correct : une retenue (detention)

_Définitivement_

Signifie irrémédiablement, pour en finir  
Terme correct : réellement, vraiment (definitively)

_Sensible_

Signifie qui a de la sensibilité (artistique ou sentimentale)  
Terme correct : intelligent (sensible)

_Inconfortable_

En français, cet adjectif se réfère à une impression physique (un fauteuil, une position inconfortable)  
Terme correct : mal à l'aise (inconfortable)

_Donjon_

C'est une tour.  
Terme correct quand il s'agit de la classe de Potions ou du bureau de Rogue : les cachots (dongeon)

_Hôpital_

C'est un batîment  
Terme correct quand on est à Poudlard : infirmerie (hospital ring)

Doit-on traduire les noms propres, néologismes et les lieux contenus dans Harry Potter ? 

A priori, les lecteurs français ne connaisent pas les termes muggle (moldu), squib (cracmol) ou veela (vélanes).

Théoriquement, si vous écrivez en français, il est logique de respecter la traduction qui a été faite dans les livres disponibles en français. D'autant que certains termes ont été très bien traduits : poudre de Cheminette, c'est quand même plus parlant que _Floo powder_ !  
Si, usant de votre droit imprescriptible d'auteur, vous décidez de garder les termes anglais, il serait courtois pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu le texte original d'indiquer les correspondances en tête de chapitre ou dans un prologue.


	6. Les suites des livres

**Les divers catégories de potterfiction **

_**La fic classique : suite de la scolarité de Harry **_

D'innombrables fanfictions qui relatent la 6e (la 7e, maintenant) année d'Harry, voire les années suivantes. Pourtant, la plupart de ces fics deviennent obsolètes avec la sortie du tome en question !  
Si vous voulez coller aux livres déjà écrits, voici le canevas adopté par JK Rowling :

**Départ de Privet Drive en fanfare**

Dans chaque volume, Harry quitte les Dursley de façon spectaculaire :

1 : Un géant vient chercher Harry

2 : La voiture volante

3 : La tante Marge se gonfle et Harry fiche le camp avec le Magicobus

4 : Les Weasley débarquent par la cheminée

5 : Une garde avancée emmène Harry en balai

Il reste pour les derniers tomes le système du portoloin et du transplanage. A vous de trouver une bonne idée. Cette partie ne vous inspire peut-être pas, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas le plus important. (Moi j'ai laissé tomber.)

**Le prof de DCFM est toujours louche !**

C'est le seul personnage nouveau et important à chaque épisode ! Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a toujours un gros secret à cacher !. Et il est toujours question de ce secret à la fin de l'aventure, au moment dramatique. C'est sans doute ce que les lecteurs attendent le plus : qui sera le prochain ou la prochaine ?  
A vous de créer votre prof de DCFM, avec ses secrets, son attitude générale, ses rapports avec les élèves et les profs, son histoire. Il doit être important dans l'histoire.

**La surprise d'Halloween**

Halloween est une fête très populaire et très ancrée dans la tradition britannique. Normal que ce soit un jour important chez les sorciers, puisque c'est peut-être le seul jour de l'année où les Moldus s'intéressent un peu à eux. Chez nous, c'est plus du marketing qu'autre chose.  
Enfin, bref, avez-vous remarqué qu'il se passe toujours quelque chose le jour d'Halloween ?

1 : Le troll

2 : L'anniversaire de mort et la pétrification de Miss Teigne

3 : L'attaque de la Grosse Dame par Sirius

4 : Le tirage au sort des champions et la désignation de Harry

5 : Ouais, d'accord, y'a toujours des exceptions, hein ? Y'a rien dans le tome 5 !

En toute logique, il serait amusant que cela se poursuive. Halloween, le jour où les ennuis tombent sur la tête de Harry Potter...

**Une révélation en fin d'année**

1 : Véritable nature de Quirrell et l'innocence de Rogue

2 : La possession de Ginny et l'origine de Voldemort

3 : Innocence de Sirius et présence de Pettigrow

4 : La vraie personnalité du professeur de DCFM

5 : La prophétie

**Harry se retrouve dans une situation périlleuse**

1 : Combat pour la pierre philosophale

2 : Combat contre le basilic

3 : Patronus contre les Détraqueurs, scène de la Cabane hurlante

4 : Rencontre avec Voldemort

5 : Combat contre les Mangemorts au Ministère

_(en fait, y'a un combat à la fin de chaque bouquin, quoi...)_

Une très bonne fic suit ce canevas : Les secrets d'Hermione de **Miss Teigne1**, qui narre la sixième puis septième année de Harry en exploitant avec beaucoup de finesse les bases posées par J.K.


	7. s'affranchir de l'univers des livres

**S'affranchir de l'univers des livres **

_**Placer votre histoire dans une autre école **_

Ah, ah ! On sait qu'elles existent, mais combien y'en a t-il ? Mystère. On peut faire de savants calculs en comparant la population du Royaume-Uni et celle de Poudlard pour décider qu'il y a tant de sorciers dans le monde et d'écoles. Accrochez-vous ! On a qu'à décider, et puis c'est tout. On écrit des fics, pas une bible.

**Beauxbâtons**

Quelques fics ont été écrites sur Beauxbâtons.  
Facile, pour nous autres français, ça nous met en valeur de savoir qu'on a une des plus vieilles écoles de Magie !

Fleur Delacour en fait une brève description dans le tome 4. On imagine une sorte de Versailles, où règne une sorte d'ordre traditionnel, comme au Conservatoire de Danse où sont formés les petits rats de l'Opéra. Excellence et rigueur, ce qui n'empêche pas les délires !

La France semble aussi plus "cool" comme monde sorcier, puisque ses deux représentantes à Poudlard sont non-seulement des femmes, mais aussi des sang-mélées : une demi-vélane et une demi-géante. Que Madame Maxime ait atteint un aussi haut poste indique que les préjugés sont peut-être moins forts chez les sorciers français.

J.K. Rowling a t-elle voulu faire allusion à la réputation de pays de la liberté de la France ? Une telle réputation est flatteuse.  
Reste à voir ce qu'il y a derrière. Madame Maxime en a peut-être baver pour en arriver là et Fleur suscite la jalousie et l'envie même chez ses camarades (enfin, elle est vraiment orgueilleuse, aussi, mais c'est peut-être une forme de défense chez elle)

Le mystère de la Source de **Reveanne**, invente ce lieu avec brio.

**Durmstrang**

Victor Krum en fait aussi une brève description dans le tome 4.  
Apparemment, ils ne laissent pas entrer les enfants de Moldus. Durmstrang ne doit pas être la seule école germanique ou slave. On sait que Viktor est Bulgare, mais les nom Poliakof et Karkarof sonnent plutôt russes ou polonais. L'expression d'où est tiré le nom de l'école est allemande.

Alors on peut imaginer une vieille école traditionnelle et secrète qui n'accepte que l'élite des pays russo-germaniques.  
Il y aurait donc d'autres écoles moins prestigieuses en Europe de l'Est, pour les enfants de moldus ou ceux qui ont un a-priori sur Durmstrang.

Toujours de **Reveanne**, Ham, Stram, Gram nous livre une histoire assez dure se déroulant dans ce lieu (âmes sensibles s'abstenir).

**Les autres écoles du monde**

A nous de les inventer.

J'ai opté pour le Magreb dans Le Caravansérail

**_Les univers alternatifs_**

On les appelle des UA (ou AU en anglais). C'est le vieux principe du "Et si ?"

Et si Remus avait adopté Harry ?

Entre Lune et Etoile de **Fenice**

Et si Sirius avait été le Gardien du secret ?

Promesses tenues de **Robin4**, traduit par Fenice

Et si Harry n'avait pas été à Poudlard ?

Au collège des moldus de **Antares2**

Et si Draco était un détective privé aux USA ?

Malefoy, détective privé de **Nancy**, traduit par Jess HDH

Et si Sirius s'était échappé alors que Harry n'avait que 10 ans ?

Un enfant si particulier de **Antares2 **

Et si Hermione était la fille cachée des Malefoy ?

la série L'héritier de Voldemort de **Lune d'Argent**

Et si Harry était le fils de Rogue ?

Le péché d'un père de **Severitus**, traduit par Leena Asakura

Et si toute l'histoire était manipulée par Rogue, Malefoy et Dumbledore en coulisse ?

L'Oracle de la Sibylle de **pidwidgeon37**, traduit par Darkrogue

Et si Sirius était un Mangemort et Remus un Auror ?

Obsidian Rapshody de **Cobalt Violet** en anglais

Et si les parents de Harry n'avaient pas été tués ?

Les Korndrov de **Albane**, et Pour toujours et à jamais de **Lady Lyanna**

Et si Peter n'avait pas trahi les Potter ?

Et si Harry était le fils de Voldemort ?

Et si Cédric n'était pas mort à la fin du tome 4 ?

Et si les personnages étant transposé aux Moyen-Age ?

Et si Sirius était réhabilité à la fin du tome 3 ?

Et si c'était Neville et non Harry qui était le héros ?

Et si c'était un autre enfant qui avait la cicatrice ?

Et si Harry avait une soeur ?

Et si Sirius n'avait pas été envoyé en prison et avait élevé Harry ?

Et si Dudley était un sorcier ?

Et si ... plein de possibilités !

On reprend les personnages, et ont les mets dans une situation différente. On peut même modifier leur caractère, leurs relations, du tout au tout.  
Ça permet de corriger ce qu'on aime pas dans les bouquins de Madame Rowling (de ressusciter certains personnages, surtout!), ou d'ouvrir des dimensions absolument pas explorées... De ne plus avoir la contrainte du carcan des livres précédents, en fait !

**Les Slashs**

Catégorie de parodie un peu à part. Cela consiste a écrire une romance homosexuelle entre deux personnages connus. Cette mode vient de fictions américaines et surtout les premières qui racontaient une version de Star Trek ou le Capitaine Kirk et Monsieur Spock faisaient leur coming-out. Le slash vient de la barre qui lie le couple : Kirk/Spock

Au Japon, on parodie depuis pas mal d'années les mangas de cette façon : c'est le genre du yaoï. Aucun manga avec au moins deux personnages masculin n'y échappe (il y a aussi des versions avec des filles, le yuri). Cela a prit tellement d'importance qu'il y a toute une partie de la production de shojo mangas (mangas pour fille) qui ne raconte que des histoires d'amour entre mecs, totalement originales et qui ne sont pas des parodies.

(- aparté -)  
Vous me direz, ben tant mieux si l'homosexualité n'est plus un tabou et je vous dirai : bien d'accord !  
Maintenant penchons-nous sur la qualité même des oeuvres, et vous verrez que c'est comme partout : y'a du bon et du mauvais, à nous de nous y retrouver ! En France, après quelques tentatives, Zetsua chez Tonkam et New-York, New-York, chez Génération Comics, il y a quelques année, on y revient timidement : Tonkam publie Kizuna (très hard) et Fake ! (assez léger), et Génération Comics a lancé Ludwig II (en partie historique et plutôt fleur bleue)  
(- fin de l'aparté -)

Selon la nomenclature, les rôles sont partagé entre _seme_ (celui qui est au-dessus, qui domine, généralement fort, viril) et _uke_ (en-dessous, qui est dominé, généralement mignon, doux). La nomenclature s'écrit ainsi : seme/uke. Dans un Draco/Harry, Draco sera "l'homme fort" du couple, dans un Harry/Draco, c'est Harry qui sera le mec fort et protecteur. Mais heureusement, les choses ne sont pas si définies, et on voit pas mal de couples à égalité, ou qui alternent.

Toutes les oeuvres un peu connues y passent, et Harry Potter est le dernier truc à la mode. On aura alors droit à tout et n'importe quoi :

Drago/Harry (champion toutes catégories, selon la grande règle des opposés qui s'attirent)

Rogue/Drago

Rogue/Harry

Sirius/Harry

Sirius/Rémus (le seul couple qu'on comprendrait à peu près selon moi et couple principal dans les parodies des fanzines yaoï au Japon)

Seamus/Dean

Rémus/Rogue

On voit même apparaître une catégorie de MPREG : ce qui signifie "Male Pregnancy", soit grossesse mâle : avec la magie, un couple d'homos peut faire un bébé !

Il existe aussi le femslash ou Yuri : couples homosexuels féminins

**Olympe Maxime** traite bien ce sujet

Personnellement, je trouve que c'est complètement en dehors de l'histoire, que ça tient du délire de fan bien marrant. Je dois avouer qu'au début je n'adhérais pas du tout au slash, je trouvais ça déplacé, même insultant pour l'auteur. Et puis, à force...  
C'est un domaine très libre, il faut être ouvert d'esprit, et il y a des slash très drôles,

ceux de **Lulu-cyfair** par exemple,

ou d'autres très poignants.

ceux de **Mysid** : getting outed traduit par Alana, ou Lovers for tonight traduit par Temys

J'ai progressivement laissé tomber mes inhibitions stupides, maintenant, je pense que les slashs sont simplement une catégorie de fic, à chacun de trouver son bonheur ! J'adhère au Remus/Sirius, et me laisse séduire par certains Draco/Harry.

Toutefois, la plupart de ces fics contiennent des scènes qui peuvent choquer, mettez un avertissement sur votre texte.

Et n'oubliez pas que Fanfiction ne tolère pas les scènes trop osées. En passant outre, vous risquez de voir votre fic supprimée.

Vous pouvez cependant publier vos textes les plus "adultes" sur les sites suivants :

Twwo

Hpfanfiction : beaucoup d'auteur ayant des problèmes sur se sont retrouvés sur ce site.

Delirium-tremens (Ne convient pas aux moins de 14 ans)

**Les cross-over**

C'est le principe de mélanger deux univers différents :

HP X Buffy

Jeux du Sort de **KateMacLeod** Willow tombe sur le journal de Jedusor, et Rémus et Sirius vont à Sunnydayle le récupérer...

HP X la Belgariade

c'est là que tout s'est mis à aller de travers de - wouaaahaha, les gardiens du Ponant à Poudlard, ça va faire mal! Dumbledore et Belgarath, à eux deux, ils vont faire un malheur!-

HP X Highlander

HP X Le Seigneur des Anneaux

HP X A la croisée des mondes

HP X Narnia

HP X Charmed

Harry et Sakura la chasseuse de carte

les personnages de Harry Potter incarnés par ceux du manga X de Clamp (connu par les fan de japanim les autres, ne vous creusez pas la cervelle))

**Les délires**

Ici, on trouve de tout. Harry, Ron et Hermione lisant d'horribles fanfics sur leur vie ; des descriptions de la mort des personnages très sombres ;

Ici, pas de conseils. Juste que les délires marrants sont les meilleurs.

Quelques exemples qui existent déjà ou d'autres qui mériteraient d'exister :

Harry Potter et les Schtroumpfs

dans Petit Sevie deviendra grand de **Lychee**, on n'en est pas loin

Harry Potter se promenant dans les tableaux de la National Gallery et du Louvre

Da Vinci Code : Le Mystère des Chocogrenouilles de **Vert**

Harry Potter aux USA

Harry sur la lune

des jeunes auteurs de fics à Poudlard

Harry Potter et Bioman (enfin Power Ranger, c'est plus de cette génération)

Harry Potter revisité à la sauce Parker Lewis

Dumbledore invitant Gandalf, Merlin, Belgarath, Elminster, et tous les vieux-sorciers-pleins-de-sagesse-et-d'humour des livres de fantasy les plus connus, à se soûler la gueule... (Ca, c'est un délire que j'ai l'intention d'écrire un jour.)

les personnages rencontrant J. K. Rowling, leur maman à tous (celui-là aussi)

les personnages rencontrant les acteurs du film...

Allez, lançons un concours des idées les plus délirantes ! Quoi ? Y'en a déjà et ce sont des défis ? Y'a plus d'idées de délires là-dedans que je n'en aurait jamais ! Regardez, marrez-vous et pourquoi pas… Prenez-vous au jeu !  
Ah ? C'est déjà fait et ça s'appelle des défis ! Y'en a plein, et y'a vraiment des idées dans tous les sens !

On peut TOUT faire.

On a TOUS les droits.

On est sur internet, on ne gagne pas de fric avec tout ça.

C'est l'espace de la liberté.

Avec le net, on peut rester anonyme derrière un pseudo et toutefois avoir plein de contacts.

Il n'y a pas de règles. (alors ça sert à quoi tout ce que t'as écrit, crétine ? Heu, à remplir mes pauses entre deux périodes de cinq minutes de travail…)  
On peut fantasmer, délirer, n'importequoiter, on s'en fout des critiques.  
C'est le grand pouvoir de l'écriture  
Le grand pouvoir de l'imaginaire.  
Et ce pouvoir infini, on peut TOUS l'avoir.  
Alors, lâchez-vous, youpi !


	8. Les fics dans le futur

**Les fics dans le temps**

Les fics dans le temps donnent lieu à un large éventail de situations.

Ainsi, on peut aussi choisir de raconter **le futur** et partager la vie des enfants de nos héros, ou au contraire revenir **au temps des Maraudeurs** ou encore, **avant leur arrivée** à poudlard pour se pencher sur la vie des Waesley ou des professeurs. On peut aussi revenir **dans le passé lointain** et raconter l'histoire de Merlin ou celle des fondateurs de Poudlard.

On peut également **faire voyager** nos héros dans le temps et leur faire faire des rencontres intéressantes. Mais garde au **paradoxe temporel**…

**Les fictions a-temporelles**

Vous voulez faire évoluer vos personnages dans Poudlard sans avoir à vous préoccuper de la trame Harry potter ? C'est possible.  
Vous êtes à Poudlard, les professeurs sont, ou non, ceux que nous connaissons, Voldemort est, ou non, en train de casser les pieds à tout le monde, et votre héros/héroïne vit de belles aventures et découvre les secrets du monde de la sorcellerie.

**Les fictions se deroulant dans le futur**

Ces fictions commencent après la fin des études d'Harry.  
Cette catégorie de fic est la moins utilisée et pourtant la plus libre au niveau des contraintes scénaristiques. Peut-être que cette liberté fait peur, ou que sans Voldemort, on a plus de grand méchant à éliminer et l'intrigue perd de sa saveur.

**Quels héros ? Harry, toujours Harry ?**

Vous pouvez garder Harry et ses amis comme héros en racontant ce qu'ils vont devenir une fois leurs études achevées.

**La seconde génération**

Vous pouvez aussi prendre les enfants de nos héros. Cela permet de bénéficier du capital de sympathie de leurs parents, tout en ayant une grande latitude dans les personnages que vous créerez.

**De nouvelles têtes**

Vous pouvez créer des élèves plus jeunes que nos amis et leur faire rencontrer Harry et Cie de loin en loin.  
De nouveaux arrivant à Poudlard, plutôt des enfants de moldus qui découvrent tout, par exemple. Ce point de vue décalé est difficile au début, mais permettrait sans doute plus de libertés...

**Recherche méchant désespérement**

Le grand Mégalo est-il toujours là ? On espère qu'il se fera atomisé dans le 7e tome, mais pour l'instant, vous pouvez décider ce qu'il vous plaît.

**Une guerre longue et difficile**

Voldemort est toujours en vie, plus puissant et dangereux que jamais. C'est la lutte infernale de Harry et Cie depuis des années que l'on raconte. Ce genre de fic est souvent assez dure.

**Voldemort, revient**

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Voldemort revient des enfers au grand dépit des héros qui doivent tout recommencer.

Hypothèse très bien traité par **Antarès2** dans Quand tout recommence

**Voldemort, recherche héritier...**

Ou alors Voldemort est mort et enterré et faut trouver un nouveau vilain à exterminer. Les Malefoy sont en tête de liste pour ça.  
Mais on peut imaginer un frère ou des enfants de Voldemort. Tiens, ça c'est une idée, les enfants ou héritiers de Voldie qui se disputent son héritage... Imaginez :  
"C'est moi que Papa a choisi pour héritier !" "Même pas vrai !" "Si, j'ai vu son testament !" "Menteur, y'en a pas !" "Tu l'as vue ma baguette, hein, tu l'as vue ?" "Et toi, un Doloris en plein ta face de pustules, ça te dit ?" "C'est moi le plus moche alors c'est moi le grand Vilain !" "Idiot, ce doit être le plus fourbe, donc c'est moi le Seigneur des Ténèbres !" "Vas te faire voir chez les Basilics !"

**Hem, revenons à nos moutons.**

On peut aussi créer un nouveau méchant sorti d'on ne sait où (de votre cerveau, bien sûr !) qui prendra la relève, sera encore plus horrible que le grand Mégalo et qui aura en plus le bénéfice du mystère...

**Pas forcément besoin de méchant, après tout...**

Vous pouvez aussi raconter la vie de Harry après sa victoire sur Voldemort. Sa vie, ses regrets, ses traumatismes...

Après la bataille d'**Alixe** raconte comment Harry remonte la pente, après son dernier face à face avec son ennemi

Quel décor ? 

En gardant Poudlard pour décor, vous faites entrer vos propres héros en scène, et les amenez à croiser Harry et les autres devenus adultes, en tant que professeurs ou intervenants ponctuels dans la vie du château.  
Vous pouvez aussi monter la vie de Harry et de ses amis en dehors de Poudlard.

**Qui est mort ?**

Vous pouvez à loisir imaginer ce qu'ont été les derniers tomes. Dumbledore (et même Harry) sont peut-être morts. Dumbledore est toujours directeur ou alors McGonagall l'a remplacé ?  
Certains autres personnages sont peut-être également morts. Sont-ils devenus des fantômes ? Pas tous en tout cas.

**La belle vie de famille**

Quel métier Harry, Ron et Hermione font-ils ? Et les autres ?

Bill et Charlie ont-ils des enfants ?

Percy et Pénélope sont-ils mariés ? Hermione et Viktor sont-ils ensemble ?

Qui sont les nouveaux profs de Poudlard (surtout celui de DCFM) ? Rogue a t-il pu avoir ce poste ?

Est-il encore vivant, d'ailleurs ? Et Lupin ?

Harry et les autres joueurs de Quidditch sont-ils passés pro comme Olivier Dubois ?

Mr et Mrs Weasley sont-ils des grand-parents gâteaux ? Drago Malefoy a t-il succédé à son père ?

Y a t-il des Mangemorts qui courent encore ? Que sont devenus les Dursley ?

C'est vraiment agréable de brosser la vie de nos héros plus tard ! En bien, ou en Mal, il faut quand même qu'il y ait de quoi raconter...


	9. Les fics sur les Maraudeurs

**Les fics dans le passé - l'époque des maraudeurs**

Autrement dit, ce sont des fics qui racontent la vie des parents d'Harry à Poudlard. A cause de la carte du Maraudeur, tous les lecteurs appellent le groupe James/Sirius/Rémus/Peter : les Maraudeurs. Ce terme n'a été que récemment utilisé par J. K. Rowling pour le quatuor.

Cette catégorie est très appréciée, elle donne, mine de rien, plus de libertés que les suites. Mais il y a des contraintes que l'on ne voit pas toujours.

**Ajustements temporels**

Bon, en premier lieu il faut se mettre d'accord sur le temps et les dates. Beaucoup pensent, à cause de l'anniversaire de mort de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête (dans HP et la chambre des secrets) que Harry est né le 31 juillet 1980. En effet, l'anniversaire de Nick, quand Harry a douze ans, a lieu en 1992. Harry aura donc 25 ans le 31 juillet 2005.

Bien. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'accepter cela et décider que la cinquième année d'Harry a lieu quand vous la lisez, en 2003, ou à toute autre date.  
En fait, les personnages ont l'âge qu'ils ont au moment où vous lisez le livre, c'est aussi simple que ça ! C'est magique, la lecture, hein ?

Mais le plus important, c'est d'être crédible au niveau des dates, surtout avec les études des parents de Harry.  
James Potter et Arthur Weasley n'ont pas fait leur scolarité ensemble, c'est mathématiquement impossible.

**Quel âge avaient James et Lily lors de la naissance de Harry ?**

Nous le savons maintenant, Rogue a 35 ans à la fin du tome 4 (dixit J.K.). James et Lily avaient donc 20 ans quand Harry est né. C'est jeune, mais bon, J.K. l'a voulu !  
Reste que avec cette logique, les acteurs choisis pour le film sont largement trop vieux (Alan Rickman et Gary Oldman ont la cinquantaine !)

**L'âge des Weasley**

Attention, c'est compliqué ! On sait que Arthur et Molly (née Prewett, info du site de J.K.) Weasley sont plus âgés que les parents de Harry. Ils ont sept enfants dont l'aîné est Bill, mais on ne connaît pas son âge. Par contre, on peut calculer celui de Charlie, son cadet.

C'est vrai qu'il semble y avoir un sacré écart entre Charlie et Percy (six-huit ans) et que ça surprend. Mais bon, c'est très possible, après tout.

Bien, on sait que Olivier Dubois a connu Charlie Weasley : sans doute Charlie était en dernière année quand Olivier et Percy arrivaient en première année. Mais dans le tome 3, Olivier a 17 ans et McGonagall dit que ça fait sept ans qu'ils perdent la coupe chaque année, (en fait, elle dit que ce sera la huitième année consécutive s'il perdent la coupe cette année-là) depuis le départ de Charlie. Donc, Charlie est parti et Gryffondor a perdu la coupe l'année suivante, puis Percy et Olivier sont entrés à Poudlard l'année d'après.  
Charlie a donc huit ans de plus que Percy. Bill doit avoir un ou deux ans de plus que lui. (Vérifiez mes calculs, j'ai peut-être fait des erreurs, c'était long et enquiquinant). Je sais que dans le tome 4, Bill dit que ça fait 5 ans qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds l'école, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'a quitté l'année précédant l'arrivée d'Harry, il y était peut-être juste passé. Et puis Charlie est plus jeune, donc ça ne collerait pas.

Donc, comme Percy et Olivier ont quatre ans de plus qu'Harry, Charlie a douze ans de plus qu'Harry.

Donc Bill a treize ou quatorze ans de plus qu'Harry. Ca fait beaucoup, non ? Ils devaient être à Poudlard quand Voldemort a tué les parents d'Harry ! Attention d'après certains dires de J.K.R, ceci ne serait pas très exact. Mais comme les chiffres qu'elle a elle-même donnés ne collent pas...

A partir de là, vous ne pouvez pas faire Arthur et Molly trop jeunes. Ils ont au minimum quarante-cinq ans dans le tome 4.

Comptons avec le calendrier Potter : (attention, les dates ne sont pas importantes, seuls les décalages me semblent utiles, c'est uniquement pour avoir une base de travail)

1962 : Naissance de Barty Croupton Junior (il avait 19 ans à la chute de Voldemort en 1981)

1966-67 : Naissance de Bill

1968 : Naissance de Charlie

1976 : Naissance de Percy, d'Olivier Dubois et d'autres.

1977 : Naissance de Pénélope Deauclaire

1978 : Naissance des jumeaux, de Cédric et d'autres

1979 : Naissance de Cho Chang (j'ai le même âge qu'elle !)

1980 : Naissance d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Drago et les autres.

1981 : Naissance de Ginny, Colin Crivey et d'autres. Mort de James et Lily. Disparition de Voldemort.

1983 : Naissance de Denis Crivey

1991 : Harry entre à Poudlard.

1994 : Tournoi des Trois Sorciers

Bien. En 1966-67, Arthur et Molly Weasley avaient entre 20 et 26 ans, ils ont eut leur premier enfant jeunes, apparemment.

**Potter et Weasley, 1ère génération ?**

Mais si James et Lily Potter avaient le même âge à la naissance d'Harry que les Weasley avaient à la naissance de Bill, il y a quand même treize ans d'écart minimum ! (Bill a au moins treize ans de plus qu'Harry) (Oui, bon, on pourrait dire onze en rognant !)

Donc James, Lily, Sirius et les autres n'ont pas pu connaître les Weasley à Poudlard ! Mais ils ont pu connaître d'autres Weasley, c'est une famille nombreuse apparemment ! Mais on ne voit pas beaucoup de cousins de Ron et de sa famille ! Qu'a t-il bien pu leur arriver ? (Suivez mes pensées... Y'a un gros malade dangereux et mégalomane dont le nom commence par V au bout, qui rodait dans le coin à cette époque….) En fait, les deux frères de Monsieur Weasley sont hors-course : le premier, Bilius, est mort (après avoir vu le Sinistros), et le second, Cracmol, s'est brouillé avec sa famille… : J.K. l'a dit sur son site.

En mettant tout ça bout à bout, James et Lily ont étudié à Poudlard dans les années 1970-1976 (pour se donner une grosse marge). Molly et Arthur y sont entrés entre 1951 et 1960 (pour une très grosse marge) et ont fini entre 1958 et 1971.  
Evidemment, vous pouvez changer les dates, mais veillez à respecter ces écarts (enfin, grosso modo, personne ne viendra regarder en détail à mon avis).

**Sirius et James, amis de toujours ?**

On ignore comment se sont rencontrés les chefs des Maraudeurs. On sait qu'ils étaient comme des frères. Plusieurs options :

Ils se sont connus avant Poudlard ; soit dans le monde sorcier (leurs parents, même s'ils n'étaient pas amis, les ont fait se rencontrer, lors de réunions sorcières. L'horreur pour les Black de voir leur fils se lier avec les Potter ! Ou alors sur le Chemin de Traverse un jour de courses pour leurs parents, à un match de Quidditch, à une réception, fête ou autre…) ; soit dans le monde moldu. Là vous pouvez imaginer n'importe quoi (une idée marrante de ma part, gratuite, vous en faites ce que vous voulez : ils étaient tous les deux dans une colonie de vacances moldue et sont devenus amis ; mais au court du séjour, ils ont découvert qu'ils étaient chacun des sorciers, ce qui a renforcé leur amitié. On imagine ce qu'on du subir les moniteurs de la colo avec ces deux-là)

Ils se sont rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express ou sur le Chemin de Traverse juste avant la rentrée.

Ils se sont rencontrés à Poudlard même.

Apparemment, c'était une amitié très forte ; difficile de les imaginer se brouiller comme cela s'est passé pour Ron et Harry, mais cela reste envisageable, peut-être pour l'histoire de Rogue envoyé nez-à-nez avec Remus le loup-garou. Il est également possible, vu que leurs familles étaient adversaires, qu'au début, ils ne se soient pas appréciés, à cause de leurs préjugés, et qu'ils soient progressivement devenus amis en première année... J'ai traduit _La plus belle chose que ma mère ait jamais faite pour moi_, de mysid, qui prend cette approche.

**James, joueur de Quidditch**

On sait que James Potter était un pro en Quidditch. Dans le film, il est mentionné comme attrapeur, mais J.K. Rowling a bien dit qu'il était Poursuiveur. Si on le voit jouer avec un Vif d'Or dans le tome 5, c'est juste pour s'amuser et crâner.

**Les Maraudeurs, quel genre d'élèves ? **

D'après ce qu'on sait, cette petite bande faisait parler d'elle.  
Peter Pettigrow suivait les trois autres, bien plus doués que lui. Mais il faisait partie de la bande, aucun doute là dessus.  
Rémus Lupin était plus calme et plus réservé, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de participer à la plupart des mauvais coups. Sa nature de loup-garou devait le rendre un peu plus mûr que les autres (c'est pour ça qu'il a été nommé préfet !), mais plus solitaire. Il a trouvé auprès d'eux l'amitié dont il avait besoin (relisez le tome 3 !).  
Sirius et James, par contre, c'est une autre paire de manche : ils était l'équivalent des jumeaux Weasley : les terreurs de Poudlard (et surtout des profs). Ils étaient populaires et surtout «exceptionnellement brillants» (dixit McGonagall dans le tome 3). Donc de très bons élèves. Mais aussi de sales mômes, qui n'hésitent pas à humilier leurs têtes de turcs, les Serpentards, et surtout Rogue… Ce ne sont pas de petits anges, juste des adolescents qui en profitent un peu trop.  
Donc Sirius et James sont d'excellents élèves ; ils travaillent, pas sans relâche comme une certaine Hermione, mais suffisamment. Ce qui ajoute à leur caractère insupportable : on ne peut leur faire de reproche au niveau des études !

**La famille Black**

Sirius vient d'une famille de sangs-purs, genre les Malefoy en moins rampant devant Voldemort (ils sont plutôt du genre à fuir devant Voldemort et à se cacher en tremblant).Au début, ils apprécient les positions de celui-ci avant de comprendre qu'il est vraiment dangereux.

La très ancienne maison des Black est bouffie d'orgueil. Le tome 5 laisse imaginer la vie dans cette famille. Une famille adepte de la Magie Noire… Sirius est en opposition avec ses codes d'honneur et son mépris des Moldus.  
Il est constamment critiqué ou se querelle sans cesse avec ses parents, mais a hérité semble t-il de l'orgueil familial (simplement, il le place ailleurs).

Son frère, Regulus (nom de l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du lion), doit avoir un à trois ans de moins que lui. Il est le fils parfait, mais un peu lâche et mou, des Black. Il sera tué par les Mangemorts qu'il avait rejoint, en comprenant un peu tard que Voldie était vraiment trop ambitieux, un peu avant la chute de Voldemort.

Sirius est sans doute plus brillant que lui, mais c'est aussi la honte de la famille : en tant qu'aîné et héritier, il s'oppose aux valeurs familiales. En plus il est à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard, où vont quasiment tous les Black !

Sirius se tire de chez lui à l'âge de seize ans, pour aller vivre chez James. A dix-sept ans, Alphard, un de ses oncles non-pervertis de la famille décède en lui léguant tout ce qu'il a et il peut s'installer dans un chez-lui.

Les cousines de Sirius sont Androméda, Bellatrix et Narcissa : on ignore qui est l'aînée, mais ce serait plutôt Androméda, qui épouse Ted Tonks, un enfant de moldu et est bannie de la famille, avant de donner naissance à Nymphadora, qui a entre 10 et 15 ans de moins que Sirius. Andromeda aurait donc de 6 à 12 ans de plus que son cousin.  
Bellatrix est en même temps à Poudlard que Sirius et Severus. Elle doit avoir le même âge, ou un ou deux ans de plus qu'eux. Elle épouse Lestrange.  
Narcissa épouse Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci a six ans de plus que Sirius et James (dans le tome 5 il a 41 ans, donc en supposant que les parents de Harry avaient 20 ans à sa naissance, on calcule).  
Narcissa doit avoir à peu près le même âge que lui, ou être légèrement plus jeune.  
On aurait donc cet ordre : Andromeda, Narcissa et Bellatrix. On est quasi-sûr que les deux dernières étaient à Serpentard.

Les Black sont très lié aux autres sang-purs : les Malefoy, les Lestranges, les Rokwood, les Croupton sans doute, et les hauts fonctionnaires du ministère... Sirius doit être leur plus gros problème, avec ses convictions opposées, sa grande gueule, son insolence et en plus sa position d'héritier. En plus il étudie sûrement les Moldus pour avoir cette moto, la honte pour les Black !

**Les autres, quelles familles ?**

On ne sait que peut de choses sur les origines de ces deux-là. James est de toute évidence fils unique d'une famille de sorciers, mais il pourrait avoir des cousins, cousines, tantes, oncles et grands-parents (mais on peut aussi lui donner des frères et soeurs, pourquoi pas ?). J.K. a dit dans une interview que James venait d'une famille riche, qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de travailler !

Peter a une mère sûrement sorcière, mais probablement pas de frère ou de soeur ; en tout cas rien ne le laisse supposer dans les livres.

Rémus est de famille sorcière, lui aussi, bien que sa mère soit une enfant de Moldus. Mais on ne sait pas ce que faisaient ses parents. Pour avoir été mordu par un loup-garou, peut-être vivait-il à la campagne, mais rien ne permet d'étayer cette hypothèse.  
Quel était le métier de leurs parents ? A vous de définir tout ça.

**James et Lily, le coup de foudre ?**

On sait que James et Lily se sont mariés et ont eu un enfant (tiens donc ? Grande nouvelle !). Mais comment se sont-ils connus ? Pareil que pour Sirius et James, plusieurs choix :

Sur le chemin de Traverse.

Chez Ollivanders, en particulier.

Dans le Poudlard Express (à l'embarquement ou durant le trajet)

A Poudlard même.

On voit vite qu'au début, elle trouvait James idiot et irresponsable. Ils se chamaillaient souvent, même si James avait envie de sortir avec elle, il était trop orgueilleux et elle trop mûre. Elle le méprisant et en même temps... il l'attirait. Mais il se comportait comme un crétin, et avait vraiment la grosse tête. Ca s'est arrangé avec le temps... Mais ces querelles montraient qu'ils s'intéressaient l'un à l'autre. Ils sont sortis ensemble à partir de la 7e année.

**Le cas Lily**

Bon, maintenant je sais que c'est J.K. Rowling qui a révélé dans une interview que le nom de jeune fille de Lily c'était Evans, et c'est pour ça qu'elle appelée comme ça dans les fics, merci les internautes ! En plus, le tome 5 le confirme.  
Les surnoms de Lily-jolie ou Lily-la-Tigresse (syndrome Peter Pan ?) reviennent souvent, c'est marrant. Je les trouve très mignons, d'ailleurs !  
On ne sait si Pétunia est l'aînée ou la cadette. Attention donc, à rester cohérent avec les âges des personnages. Si James et Lily étaient parents à 21 ans, Pétunia devait être plus âgée que Lily ou ne pas avoir beaucoup d'écart avec elle (elle n'a pas eu Dudley à 16 ou 18 ans !)

**Les Maraudeurs, Rogue et les Serpentards**

Bon, on sait que James et Rogue étaient ennemis, que Sirius a failli faire tuer Rogue (sans doute sans le vouloir vraiment et en ne réfléchissant pas aux conséquences de son acte. Il continue à voir ça comme une blague plus de vingt ans après !), et que globalement lui et les Maraudeurs ne s'entendaient VRAIMENT PAS.

Et aussi que Rogue était un petit génie en magie noire et en potions. La déduction est simple : ils passaient leur temps à se provoquer, voire se jouer des tours. Rogue devait avoir un peu de mal à utiliser la Magie Noire sans alerter les profs, donc les Maraudeurs avaient une longueur d'avance sur lui avec leurs idées tordues, et cela le mettait en rage. Ils faisaient vraiment de lui leur tête de turc…

Le tome 5 révèle même que Rogue était carrément leur souffre-douleur : et oui, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas de petits sains ! Les ados, ça peut être très con et très méchant, chacun le sait. Ils le surnommaient Snivellus, ce quoi peut se traduire par "Pleurnicheur", ou "Snirfeur", et qui est rendu en 'Servilo' en français.

Du coté des Serpentard de l'époque, on sait que Rogue faisait partie d'une bande de futurs Mangemorts : Rosier, Wilkes, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Black et Avery. Ils étaient tous à l'école en même temps, mais pas forcement dans la même année. Ils pouvaient avoir un ou deux ans de différence, et former une bande à l'écart des autres Serpentards (ou même intimidant les autres Serpentard, mais pour ce qui est de Rogue, on l'imagine plutôt du genre pas communicatif).

Les autres noms de Mangemorts, glanés dans le tome 4, indiquent que ces individus étaient plus âgés ; peut-être les plus jeunes de ceux-ci, comme Lucius Malefoy, étaient en fin de cycle d'apprentissage à l'arrivée des parents de Harry.

Bien sûr, il y a Barty junior ; celui-là était plus jeune que James et Lily de quelques années, ça dépend à quel âge vous faites mourir James et Lily. Il devait être dans une classe inférieure, et avait de 1 à 4 ans de moins qu'eux.

**Voldemort et ses Mangemorts**

On sait dans le tome 4 (2e chapitre) que le pouvoir de Voldemort a grandit pendant onze ans avant d'être anéantit par le petit Harry. Donc, Lord Voldemort a peu à peu prit de l'importance pour devenir la terreur des sorciers.

On peut penser qu'il n'a pas uniquement sévit en Angleterre, mais aussi dans le reste du monde, et que beaucoup de Mangemorts n'étaient pas anglais. Donc il ne faisait pas en permanence parler de lui en Angleterre.

Il faut en tenir compte dans la scolarité des parents de Harry . Les parents de Harry sont tués dès leurs vingt-deux ans, et ils ont donc passé toute leur scolarité à Poudlard avec le spectre du Seigneur des Ténèbres de plus en plus présent. Ce n'est que progressivement qu'ils ont prit conscience de ce danger, en apprenant ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

De même, au départ, certains sorciers appréciaient les positions de Voldemort, avant de se rendre compte du tyran en devenir qu'il était. Cela concerne les vieilles familles de sorcier, comme les Black, mais d'autres n'était pas aussi effarouchés ou aussi respectueux de la démocratie pour faire machine arrière ! Oui, je parle des Mangemorts ! Malefoy, Lestrange, Rokwood, Rogue et compagnie.

Les Mangemorts ne faisaient pas parler d'eux durant l'enfance des parents de Harry. A vous de travailler avec ce facteur dans votre fic.

**Le cas Malefoy**

Lucius Malefoy avait cinq ou six ans de plus que les parents de Harry, puisqu'il a 41 ans dans le tome 5. Il a donc du les croiser une ou deux années à Poudlard, mais les a t-il remarqué, pauvres petits premières années ? On peut gager qu'il a remarqué les Maraudeurs, surtout que le cousin de sa future femme et membre d'une autre noble et vieille famille de sorciers en faisait partie.

Les vieilles familles étant toutes reliées, il devait connaître les Black et les Potter. (Une épine dans son pied, sans doute. Et les Potter avaient l'air d'être des gens influents et hostiles aux adeptes de la Magie Noir.)

**Qui était à Gryffondor ?**

N'allons pas chercher loin, James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter et Lily étaient à Gryffondor.  
Quand dans le 3e tome Rémus dit qu'ils étaient dans la même classe que Rogue, il faut entendre la même année.

Reste un peu de place pour d'autres élèves, surtout des filles.  
A vous d'inventer les amies de Lily. Les amies ? Oui, il semble, dans le texte, qu'il n'y ait qu'une dizaine d'élèves par année et par maison !

**Les parents de Neville**

Frank et Alice Londubat étaient Aurors, lui étant un des meilleurs selon Dumbledore, ils étaient très appréciés et faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
Seulement, Frank devait avoir une certaine expérience pour être un aussi bon Auror. Il devait avoir entre 26 et 28 ans quand lui et sa femme ont été torturé par les Mangemorts, même un peu plus âgé à mon humble avis. Ils ne connaissaient pas forcement très bien les Maraudeurs à Poudlard.  
Alice était peut-être plus jeune que son mari, mais comme la formation d'Auror dure trois ans, elle avait au moins 22 ans à sa mort, puisqu'elle était déjà Auror. Elle pouvait éventuellement être dans la classe de Lily.

**Les professeurs des Maraudeurs **

Mettons les choses au clair : Dumbledore a 150 ans, (info de Rowling) est directeur depuis la première année des maraudeurs : McGonagall le remplace en tant que Professeur de Metamorphose, et elle déclare dans le tome 5 être à Poudlard depuis exactement 39 ans ; en calculant, on découvre que Dumbledore à quitter ce poste à la Noël précédent l'arrivant des Maraudeurs.  
McGonagall, ainsi que Flitwick sont déjà en poste, plus jeunes.  
Rusard aussi, sans doute depuis moins longtemps ; à l'époque des Weasley, c'était Appollon Picet le concierge.

McGonagall a 70 balais (info de Rowling) ; n'oubliez pas que dans le livre, elle a l'air plus jeune que dans le film (elle n'a pas encore les cheveux gris). En effet les sorciers vivent plus longtemps que les Moldus.

Hagrid est déjà là mais il n'était pas encore Gardien des clés à l'époque des Weasley, il s'agissait d'un certain Hogg.

Bien sûr, le poste de DCFM est maudit et on change régulièrement de prof ! A vous de les imaginer, ainsi que les raisons de leur démissions.

Pour les autres, c'est encore plus amusant : vous pouvez créer vos profs ! Le professeur Brûlopot a t-il déjà le poste de Soins au Créatures Magiques ou est-ce quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Le prof de potion est-il aussi infâme que Rogue voire pire (est-ce possible ?) ?  
Qui est le prof de Divination (aussi fondu que Trewlawney, vu que Dumbledore songeait à supprimer la matière ?) ?  
Et Chourave et Bibine ?


	10. Les fics antérieures aux Maraudeurs

**Les fics dans le passé - l'époque anterieure aux maraudeurs**

Et les Weasley ? Les profs ? Ils se situent dans une époque plus lointaine pas trop vieille quand même.

**Les Weasley**

On évalue leur âge actuel (la Coupe de Feu, soit 1994) à 42-50 ans.  
Lucius Malefoy a sans doute pu connaître Arthur Weasley à Poudlard, mais il devait être plus jeune que lui.  
Voldemort n'existait pas à l'époque ; il en était encore à se construire dans quelque endroit mal famé et à se bâtir un réseau international. Mais il a pu commencer à faire parler de lui à la fin des études de Lucius. On sait en effet que son ascension a commencé 11 ans avant sa défaite (voir la Coupe de Feu).

Le seul vrai intérêt à écrire sur cette période précise, c'est la rivalité entre Arthur et Lucius Malefoy. Mais on peut y placer d'autres personnes connues du monde sorcier : Ludo Verprey, Sibylle Trelawney, un employé du ministère, les parents de Neville...

Molly s'appelait Prewett dans sa jeunesse, et avait deux frères au moins, Fabian et Gideon.

Sinon, pourquoi ne pas raconter la scolarité des aînés, Bill et Charlie ?  
On connaît à peu près les profs, et on a une bonne idée du caractère de ces garçons et de leurs qualité : Charlie était attrapeur, et Bill préfèt-en-chef, cool et sérieux à la fois.  
Ils ont probablement eut Rogue comme prof dès le début, mais Bill a pu entrer à Poudlard juste avant sa nomination, en 1982 selon le compte que j'ai proposé (quand Harry a deux ans, quoi)

**Dumbledore**

Il a 150 ans, J.K. Rowling l'a dit dans une interview. Il est donc né un peu avant 1850. Pfou ! Ca fait vieux ! On ignore tout de Poudlard à cette époque.  
Il a un frère, Abelforth, qui n'a pas l'air très intelligent (mais qui fait partie de l'Ordre du Phenix. Drôle de famille !).  
On sait qu'il a vaincu le sinistre mage Grindelwald en 1945 (à la fin de la 2de guerre mondiale, donc, grande année pour les Moldus et les sorciers).  
A dix-huit ans, il faisait des choses avec une baguette que nul n'avait encore vue, nous apprend une vieille examinatrice dans le tome 5. Il est devenu professeur de Metamorphose sous le mandat du Directeur Dippet ; on sait qu'il a eut Minerva McGonagall comme élève, ainsi qu'Hagrid et Tom Jedusor.  
Il est Directeur depuis trente-neuf ans dans le tome 5, quand McGonagall aprit son poste et lui celui de Dippet.

On peut l'utiliser comme prof de Métamorphose pour Minerva et Tom. On peut aussi imaginer son enfance, ou bien ce qu'il a fait avant d'être professeur : il a sans doute parcouru le monde pour devenir un tel puit de science et de sagesse. Mais peut-être était-il dejà prof quand il a affronté Grindelwald, et qu'il a travaillé avec Nicolas Flamel sur le sang de dragon. L'histoire de leur amitié peut aussi être un bon sujet.

**Minerva McGonagall**

Imaginer son enfance ? Sa scolarité à Poudlard ? Mmm... Intéressant ! Quel genre de fille était-ce ?  
Sans doute une fille extrême douée, préfète. Elle a soixante-dix ans, ce qui fait qu'elle est née vers 1920-1925.  
Elle a peut-être aidé son mentor Dumbledore contre Grindelwald. Elle a un immense respect pour lui.  
C'est aussi une fan de Quidditch, elle peut devenir hystérique avec ça ! Etait-elle membre de l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Dans le 1er film, on voit son nom sur un blason de Quidditch.

**Tom Elvis Jedusor**

On en sait pas mal sur lui ! Il était en 6e année quand Hagrid était en 2e année, cinquante ans avant la 12e année d'Harry.  
Peut-être a t-il connu McGonagall étant élève, on peut jouer un peu sur l'âge. Elle devait être un peu plus vieille que lui.  
Orphelin, détestant les moldus, parlant Fourchelang, brillant, manipulateur, ayant monté un groupe secret à Poudlard.  
Cet élève de Serpentard était aimable et apprécié de tous. Pourtant, sous la surface, il y avait un être rongé par l'ambition et la haine.  
Difficile d'imaginer son évolution interne ! Un point de vue très intéressant à écrire...

**Hagrid**

Après son renvoi, il a été pris en charge par Dumbledore. Il était déjà deux fois plus grand que ses petits camarades !  
Il n'a pas eut le poste de garde-chasse tout de suite, c'était un certain Ogg qui l'avait, Madame Weasley l'a connu.  
Quoi qu'en dise Rita Sketeer, ce n'était donc pas une "sinécure" crée juste pour lui par Dumbledore !  
Les quelques années d'Hagrid n'ont pas du être toujours rose, en raison de sa différence.  
Il est à prendre en compte ans l'enfance de Jedusor puisqu'ils ont eut 2 années communes à Poudlard.  
Par contre, on est pas sûr que Minerva et lui on été élèves en même temps. Au pire, on peut imaginer qu'elle était préfète-en-chef lors de sa première année.  
Il semble évident qu'Hagrid était à Gryffondor. Vous le voyez à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard ? Poufsouffle, à la rigueur !

**L'Ancien Ordre du Phénix**

En faisaient partie : Albus Dumbledore, évidemment ; Alastor Maugrey, Auror ; Les Longdubat, Aurors ; Sirius ; Remus ; Peter ; Hagrid ; Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère d'Albus, mais il était discret ; Dedalus Diggle ; Elphias Doge ; Sturgis Podmore ;

et puis tous ceux qui se sont fait tués : Benji Fenwick (retrouvé en petits morceaux; Dorcas Meadowees (une femme) ; Caradoc Dearborn (corps jamais retrouvé) ; Edgar Bones et sa famille, assassinés par Voldemort (sa soeur Amélia dirige le Département de Justice Magique ; son frère est le père de Susan, camarade de Poufsouffle de Harry.) ; Marlène McKinnon, assassinée avec sa famille par les Mangemorts ; les frères Gideon et Fabian Prewett, frères de Molly Weasley ; les Potter, évidemment…


	11. Les fics dans le passé ancien

Les fics dans le passé ancien Prologue : Le roi Arthur et Merlin l'Enchanteur 

Le roi Arthur, c'était au 6e siècle. Mais il reviendra un jour, quittera Avalon, et Merlin le guidera (Mer-lin re-vient, Me-èrlin revient ! Mer-lin revient parmi les tiens ! u haut de ton dolmen, tu nous montres le chemin, toi qui le connaaaaiiis, si bieeeeen...).

J'aime énormément les histoires de la table ronde. C'est la plus belle légende qu'on ait, je trouve. Il y a des tas de romans, BD et études sur ce sujet. N'hésitez pas à vous en inspirer.

Mais à cette époque, la Magie était moins évoluée, et les sorciers se mêlaient facilement aux Moldus, il n'y avait pas encore de distinction entre les deux populations. Certains avaient des dons, et puis voilà !  
La magie devait se vivre un peu au quotidien, c'était normal de voir des choses "étranges", fallait savoir vivre avec !

Merlin a été le plus grand de tous les magiciens et sorciers, j'en suis persuadée. C'est pas pour rien que son nom a été donné au Grand Ordre et que son nom serve d'équivalent à Dieu dans les expressions sorcières : Par la barbe de Merlin ! Merlin tout puissant ! Ou tout simplement : Merlin ! Qui sait ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il a prévu pour l'humanité !  
Dumbledore lui ressemble par certains côtés (espièglerie, longue barbe, sait toujours tout!) mais on lui accorde généralement un penchant pour le vin et la bière, alors que le Directeur de Poudlard préfère les bonbons !

C'est difficile d'écrire sur Merlin et Arthur, ils sont tellement connus ! D'ailleurs, Merlin avait un bourdon, un gros bâton, et non une baguette.  
De plus je me pose des questions sur Arthur, avec 3 demi-soeurs sorcières et de telles affinités avec les êtres magiques, je me demande s'il n'était pas sorcier d'une façon particulière. Je veux dire, il n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais il y avait en cet homme une force bien puissante pour pouvoir conquérir le coeur de tous (ou de presque tous). J'idolâtre Arthur, même s'il était très imparfait !

Il est plus aisé d'écrire sur les Fondateurs, en fin de compte

Le temps des Fondateurs 

Une histoire qui relate la vie de Rowena Serdaigle et la construction de Poudlard **Angharrad** dans Au temps des Légendes

Données historiques 

Généralement, la seule base qu'on ait sur les temps anciens, ce sont les Fondateurs. C'est génial parce qu'on ne sait que très peu de choses sur eux. On ne sait même pas à quelle date ils ont fondé Poudlard. On sait juste que c'était il y a mille ans grosso modo. Donc le moyen-âge. Attention, pas le beau Moyen-âge avec les chevaliers en armure, non, ça c'était vers 1300-1400. Là c'est le milieu du Moyen-âge, et Merlin a disparu depuis longtemps.

Les sorciers sont de plus en plus persécutés et ont décidé de se cacher des moldus. Ca doit se faire à cette époque, peu à peu, dans toute l'Europe et ailleurs. Le problème de la sécurité des sorciers est donc crucial. Les moeurs changent, et même les Moldus qui connaissent et apprécient les sorciers sont en danger. Evidemment, il y a divers niveaux. On est plus tranquille dans sa cabane de la forêt à deux jours de marche du village d'Escarluches-les-Patturins au coeur de la Forêt Noire plutôt que près de cette grosse ville de Londres ou de Lyon. Surtout si il y a un collège de prêtres et de curés, encore pire s'il y a un archevêque !  
Par contre, l'Inquisition ne se forme que plus tard, fin du 13e siècle. Ca n'empêche pas la chasse au sorcières, mais il n'y a ni règles, ni procédures. (Hé oui, l'Inquisition fut quand même LA grande avancée juridique !)

Les Fondateurs et le rêve de Poudlard 

Que sait-on des Fondateurs ? Ben qu'ils sont quatre, d'abord ! Quatre des plus grands de leur époque ! Qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Qu'ils avaient un rêve, et qu'ils l'ont réalisé.

Une oeuvre, Poudlard, destinée à perdurer durant des siècles et marquer à jamais le monde de la sorcellerie. Ce rêve de Poudlard doit les avoir habité longtemps, s'être construit petit à petit dans leur tête avant de rencontrer les autres et de découvrir qu'ils avaient le même DESIR.

Le désir d'une école. Un désir puissant, un rêve de grandeur à l'échelle de l'humanité. Ce n'est pas rien.  
Leur rencontre a du être un grand moment pour eux. Et ça a du être merveilleux quand ils l'ont enfin réalisé, vous imaginez ce qu'ils ont du ressentir ? (Je m'emporte un peu, là !)

Construire Poudlard 

Poudlard : d'ou vient ce nom ? A cause de Pré-au-Lard ? Comment ont-ils fait pour trouver un nom pareil ? Si ça se trouve, ils l'ont inventé quand ils étaient ivres morts dans une auberge. Ou alors c'est une blague qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Ou alors il y a un clin d'oeil à quelque chose !

Comment ont-ils choisi le terrain ? L'ont-il tout de suite rendu incartable ? (Comme ça, pas de Moldu risquant de venir les déranger durant les travaux !) Le sortilège existait-il déjà, d'ailleurs ? 

Y'avait-il déjà des sirènes dans le lac ? Comment ont-ils construit le château ? En dressant des plans d'abord, en louant les services d'un architecte, en travaillant tout seuls, avec une armée d'elfes de maison ? Où ont-ils trouvé les pierres ?

Ou bien ont-ils décidé de le construire PAR MAGIE ? Vous imaginer la colossale somme de forces magique qu'ils ont dû puiser de leur baguettes pour créer un château entier ? Les incantations qu'ils ont du lancer ? Cela expliquerait le caractère magique de Poudlard, peut-être même le fait que le château soit en partie VIVANT, de façon magique ! Peut-être ont-ils joué sur la conjonction astrale pour ce jour très particulier.

Meubler Poudlard 

Après, fallait meubler le château, choisir les salles, enchanter le plafond de la Grande Salle… (À moins que ce soit l'oeuvre d'un futur sorcier qui a rajouté ce merveilleux détail). Peut-être ont-ils construit le château "tout équipé". Génial comme système.

Mais peut-être ont-ils pris plaisir à décorer les salles à leur goût, personnalisant les salles communes, par exemple. D'ailleurs, ont-ils eut cette idée de séparer les élèves sous la responsabilité de chacun dès le début ? Comment ont-ils recruté les elfes de maison pour tant de travail ? Y'avait-il des tableaux magiques dès le départ ? Et Peeves ? Quand cet esprit frappeur est-il arrivé ? Avec les Fondateurs ou bien plus tard ?

Il y a aussi le problème des livres. Ils ont du se lancer dans une sacrée quête pour avoir des rayonnages dignes de ce nom, même s'il n'y en avait pas autant qu'à notre époque, évidemment. Il leur fallait du matos pour bosser, tout de même !

Peupler Poudlard 

Comment ont-ils recruté leurs élèves ? Ont-ils d'abord appelé les enfants des sorciers qu'ils connaissaient, ont-ils fouillé en Grande-Bretagne pour trouver des candidats ? Comment se sont-ils entendus avec le Conseil des Sorciers de l'époque ? (Qui ne devait pas être aussi bien organisé que dans les siècles suivants, cela ne devait pas avoir autant d'autorité et de pouvoir que plus tard ; ça s'organisait peu à peu, les lois n'existaient pas encore de façon écrite, mais plutôt de façon commune, traditionnelle : la règle se résumait à ce qui était coutumier.)

Quand ont-ils eut l'idée de la Plume qui écrit le nom des enfants naissant avec des pouvoirs magiques sur un parchemin (info donnée par J. K. dans une interview) ? Dès le début ou un peu après ? Les premiers élèves devaient avoir des âges assez divers.

Etaient-ils les seuls profs ? Ont-ils recruté parmi leurs amis ou anciens disciples p our s'occuper de certaines matières ?

Et d'ailleurs, était-ce les mêmes matières qu'aujourd'hui ? Y'en a t-il qui ont été abandonnées, d'autres qui n'existaient pas ou ont été modifiées par rapport à l'époque que nous connaissons ?

Quand a été organisé le conseil d'administration de l'école ? Plus probablement après le temps des Fondateurs, au temps où une véritable unité politique a réunit les sorciers et où l'éducation magique est devenue une responsabilité collective, et donc l'autorité sur Poudlard est passée en partie au Ministre de la Magie et au Conseil d'Administration. 

Bien sûr, seuls les directeurs ont eut la véritable connaissance sur le château... Au bout du compte, malgré tous les problèmes que les Fondateurs ont pu rencontrer, Poudlard est devenu l'école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni, et tous les sorciers du royaume vont y faire leurs études, dès le siècle suivant sans doute.

Les Fondateurs, récapitulatif 

Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazard Serpentard. D'où venaient-ils ? Quel a été leur parcours avant de se rencontrer, de créer Poudlard ? Quelle était leur personnalité? Etaient-ils déjà affiliés aux matières principales, Métamorphose, Botanique, Enchantements, Potions, dont les directeurs de Maisons sont chargés à notre époque ?  
Ben tout ça, c'est l'auteur qui décide ! A nous la liberté !

Ce que l'ont connaît, c'est les points suivant :  
Gryffondor a eut l'idée du Choipeau, c'était le sien. (Mais il semble que cette idée ait germé quand l'école était bien implantée et que les Fondateurs commençaient à vieillir et à se préoccuper de l'avenir. En tout cas avant le départ de Salazard.). Il avait une épée, aussi, il savait sûrement s'en servir. Il vivait "dans la plaine". Il recherchait le courage chez ses élèves. Selon lui, fallait avoir du caractère pour être sorcier ! Son symbole est un lion, ses couleurs : rouge et or. (Rouge se traduit par "gueule" en hiéraldique, le code des couleurs de blasons).

Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle : en français, on perd le jeux des initiales pour ces deux-là : Helga Hufflepuff et Rowena Rawenclear : H. H. et R.R. alors que pour les deux hommes, ont a bien G.G. et S.S.  
La première a pour symbole un aigle (un corbeau en anglais), préférait "les sommets", et ses couleurs étaient le bronze et le bleu ("azur" en hieraldique.). Elle estimait que les élèves les plus intelligents devaient être éduqués, et favorisait ceux ayant des prédispositions et le goût de l'étude et du savoir.

La seconde, par contre était d'une nature extrêmement généreuse et ouverte d'esprit ; contrairement à ses trois amis, elle estimait que n'importe qui, avec ou sans capacité particulière, n'importe quel sorcier devait être admis à l'école de Magie. Elle avait pour symbole un blaireau, vivait "parmi les chênes". Ses couleurs : jaune et noir (noir se dit "sable" en hiéraldique).

Enfin, Serpentard : il préférait "les marais", recherchait l'ambition et le désir de progresser chez ses élèves, et surtout, estimait que seuls les vrai enfants de sorciers devaient apprendre la magie. Il était Fourchelang, son symbole était un serpent et ses couleurs le vert et l'argent.

Dans le tome 5, la chanson du Choipeau nous apprend également qu'avant d'être des Fondateurs, c'est une double paire d'amis qu'on imaginait pas se brouiller : Gryffondor et Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Il s'agissait de deux amitié très fortes, exemplaires. Ils pensaient ne jamais se séparer tous les quatre. Et pourtant, au fil du temps, leur amitié est devenu conflit...

Une histoire bien amère, passer d'une merveilleuse amitié dans leur jeunesse, puis, devenu vieux, ne laisser que ranceur et conflits.

Le problème Serpentard 

On en arrive au problème : la querelle Serpentard-Gryffondor : le premier a quitté la place quand il a vu que les trois autres refusaient d'être plus sélectifs sur le choix des élèves : il ne voulait pas d'enfants de Moldus, de Sang-de-Bourbe à Poudlard ! Il quitta donc l'école en laissant la Chambre des Secrets, avec un petit Basilic destiné à devenir grand et à éliminer les élèves indignes sous les ordres de son héritier…

Ca, c'est tout ce que l'on sait ! Officiellement et 1000 ans après. Peut-être est-ce rigoureusement exact. Peut-être est-ce seulement une partie de la vérité, qu'il y avait d'autres points de désaccord entre Salazard et Godric, et aussi avec Rowena et Helga. Peut-être est-ce complètement faux ou déformé. Car la vérité historique ne correspond pas toujours à la réalité.

C'est à l'auteur de choisir son point de vue ! Tout en gardant en mémoire que Salazard Serpentard a bel et bien laissé une Chambre des Secrets avec un Basilic pour ses héritiers.

Love story in Poudlard ? 

Il n'y a pas tellement de fics sur les fondateurs. Toutefois, j'en ai lu où Godric était avec Rowena. Pourquoi pas ? Et pourquoi pas avec Helga ? Dans une autre, il avait un double mariage entre les fondateurs. Possible aussi ! Bon, y'a aussi des slash. Pourquoi pas ?

Et pourquoi la querelle Godric-Salazard ne serai pas aussi une querelle amoureuse ? Genre, ils étaient tous les deux intéressés par la même fille et Salazard n'a pas apprécié que son ami l'attaque sur ce terrain. Cela pourrait être une des raisons de leur mésentente, mais ce n'est qu'une possibilité  
En tout cas, Serpentard a eut un ou des enfants, puisque Voldemort est son descendant.

Un sujet vaste, avec plein de libertés… De quoi faire de bonnes fics !


	12. Les voyages temporels

Les voyages temporels Qui fait le voyage ? 

Plusieurs cas de figure : soit nos héros voyagent dans le temps, soit d'autres viennent à leur époque.

Harry et/ou ses amis vont dans le passé Un choix largement répandu, pour faire en sorte qu'Harry rencontre ses parents lorsqu'ils sont à Poudlard. En effet, c'est extrêmement apprécié de faire se rencontrer Harry et ses parents, ceux-ci ignorants sa véritable identité.  
Il peut rencontrer les Maraudeurs et passer du temps avec eux. Les meilleures des fics ont été écrites à ce sujet.

Les portes d'**Alohomora** est la fic la plus connue explorant ce thème.

Le plus souvent Harry va se faire passer pour un camarade de classe. Parfois, il est assez âgé pour aller enseigner à ses parents. Ses rapports avec les profs, ceux qu'il connaît et ceux qu'il ne connaît pas, ses parents, les autres élèves, sont très amusants à décrire.  
Ou bien cela peut être un passé plus ancien : celui des fondateurs ou de Merlin.

Harry et/ou ses amis vont dans le futur : même principe que précédemment, mais plus rarement abordé. Ici, il faut prendre en compte la situation future : Voldemort est mort ou pas ? Le monde va bien ou mal ? Y'a t-il des choses que Harry doit savoir pour améliorer son époque ou sauver le monde ?

Les futurs enfants des héros viennent dans le passé. Concept peu utilisé.  
Néanmoins, j'ai lu une fic dessus, (La dernière chance, par Moa) avec plusieurs chapitres, au début très sombre, et où les enfants de Ron, Hermione, Cho et Drago décident d'empêcher l'avènement de Voldemort (la description du futur est vraiment sinistre et frissonnante à souhait). Ca peut être très intéressant, dans ce cadre-là. Mais c'est plus délicat et moins inspirant en général (d'après ce que j'ai lu) que de faire le contraire, nos héros habituels dans le futur, ou dans le passé.

Des personnages du passé arrivent à l'époque d'Harry. Ce sont soit ses parents et leurs amis, soit les Fondateurs de Poudlard.  
Alors ici aussi c'est moins utilisé, mais quand même un peu plus que la catégorie d'avant. Ca doit faire mal à James et Lily de découvrir qu'ils vont mourir... Ici encore, des interrogations : se feront-ils passer pour des élèves, en restant un long laps de temps, ou est-ce une courte visite ? Harry sera t-il mis au courant de leur présence ?  
Si ce sont les Fondateurs, c'est encore plus flou comme choix d'action. Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Qui est au courant de leur venue ? Comment vont-ils s'adapter à ce nouveau monde (Vous imaginez un type du moyen-âge dans une rue de nos jours ? Ah, oui, il suffit de penser aux Visiteurs... Même si ce film repose sur une énorme erreur de logique temporelle.)

Le paradoxe temporel : 

Cette vaste question a été mainte fois abordée dans les romans de SF mais aussi par la Science et la physique quantique en particulier. Des travaux dans le plus gros accélérateur de particules d'Europe a réussi à envoyer une particule plus vite que la lumière et elle est apparue avant son départ... Evidemment, il s'agit de particules infimes et la remontée temporelle a été de quelques milli-micro-nano secondes ! Un truc qu'on ne peut voir que sur des ordinateurs, après coup...  
Quelles sont les conséquences d'un voyage temporel ?

Le problème, c'est l'opportunité de changer le cours de évènements. On connaît la petite histoire : Einstein remonte le temps, et tue son père avant sa naissance : donc il ne naîtra pas ; mais il ne pourra pas remonter le temps pour tuer son père, donc il naît quand même... La boucle infernale. C'est le paradoxe temporel.

Plusieurs théories ont été mises au point en cas de modification des évènements et de paradoxe temporel :

Le Chaos complet 

Modifier le temps abouti à détruire l'Univers, purement et simplement. Cette option ne nous laisse pas vraiment de marge de manoeuvre dans les fics, hein ? Trop déprimant comme idée... C'est l'épée de Damoclès qui pèse au-dessus de tout voyageur du Temps.

Les auteurs de la modification temporelle sont les seuls à se souvenir du passé précédent ! 

Très très dangereux ! Imaginez, tout se coordonne autour des évènements modifiés ! Personne ne se souvient de la réalité qui devrait être !  
Regardez la série des « Retour vers le futur », c'est ce postulat qui est choisi... Marty McFly change plusieurs fois le temps, manquant de s'effacer lui-même, pour finalement créer un monde meilleur que celui qu'il a connu...  
Ca pourrait être le contraire, un sale type qui modifie le monde à ses désirs et, horreur, nul ne sait que ça devrait être différent !

Le voyage dans le temps donne un grand pouvoir (« Et donc de grandes responsabilités ! » Merci, Monsieur Parker... Hey, Spiderman, tu peux sortir ton oncle d'ici et le ramener à l'asile ?… Il est mort ? … Bon, Nick, Baron Sanglant, venez nous donner un coup de main !)  
Il y a plusieurs possibilités ensuite pour l'auteur de la modification temporelle :

Il rentre chez lui comme si de rien n'était, avec les souvenirs de la réalité précédente.  
(c'est le cas dans Retour vers le futur)

Il rentre et découvre un autre lui-même, et alors là c'est un gros problème...  
Il n'a plus de place dans la ligne de l'espace-temps et de l'histoire. C'est affreux, il est isolé de tout, son double est le vrai et lui n'existe pas ! Peut-être est-il contraint, si la distance temporelle le permet de rester dans l'époque passée où il a effectué le changement (c'est le cas dans la BD Yoko Tsuno, où une fillette du futur est adoptée par le cousin de l'héroïne).

Ou alors, il rentre et « fusionne » avec son double, ou rentre et acquiert les deux mémoires, celle du premier passé et celle du nouveau... Ca, c'est très improbable, c'est sorti de mon cerveau embrumé...

Réalité parallèle 

Ça se rapproche de la solution précédente, mais c'est pas très réjouissant non plus !  
En fait, la ligne du temps se divise et crée une réalité parallèle. Les deux futurs coexistent.  
C'est rassurant, d'une certaine façon. C'est la théorie des mondes parallèles, ô combien appréciée des auteurs de SF...

Là où ça se corse et où je m'interroge, c'est : comment on fait pour passer de l'une à l'autre ? (« Ben, venez avec nous, on a une Glisse dans 3 minutes 12 secondes 43 dixièmes ! » Queen Mallory, emmène vite fait tes sliders avec toi, tous les mondes que tu visite sont super-chiants !)

Mon bouquin de Fantasy préféré après _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, parle un peu de ça : _Les Princes d'Ambre_, des personnages immortels qui ont le pouvoir de passer à volonté à travers les mondes parallèles infinis... (enfin, ça parle surtout de manipulation politiques et de complots dans une famille de dingues, pire que Dallas, mais sans la connerie !). Avec la magie, il devrait y avoir une solution. Dans sa fanfic « _L'idée_ », Csame a imaginé un « phare temporel » qui permet à Harry de revenir dans son futur au cas où il ferait trop de manipulations du passé. Cela lui permet de revenir dans la ligne d'espace-temps à laquelle il appartient sans dévier le cours du temps et se retrouver dans une réalité secondaire née de ces changements.  
Mais on peut se retrouver confronté à un problème éthique : la réalité crée va t-elle se disloquer quand on revient « à la normale » ? Ne devient-on pas responsable de la destruction, de l'annihilation d'une réalité, d'un monde, de milliards de vies ?

Il n'y a pas de paradoxe temporel 

Comment ! Me direz-vous...  
Tout ce que les voyageurs du temps vont faire, c'est exactement ce qui s'est déjà passé. Ils ne font que précipiter l'avenir qu'ils connaissent, ils le créent ! On ne peut pas changer le temps. C'est ce thème qui est abordé dans le film « La jetée » de Chris Maker, repris dans « L'armée des 12 singes » de Tery Gillian.  
Ca peut être horrible à vivre... Vous remontez le temps pour changer les choses en mieux, mais en fait, c'est à cause de vous qu'elles arrivent !

C'est aussi ce qu'a choisi J.K. Rowling dans le tome 3 : Harry est sauvé par lui-même et remonte ensuite le temps pour accomplir ce geste salvateur pour lui-même ! Dans ce cas de figure, c'est plutôt tout benef !

Voilà les grandes idées que l'on peut retenir… J'avoue que la BD « UW1 » de Barjam qui utilise le concept 4 m'a aidé à synthétiser tout ça.


	13. Le bottin des élèves de Poudlard

Botin officieux des élèves de Poudlard Composition des classes 

Hé oui, dans le film, on dirait que les nouveaux sont au moins une cinquantaine, mais... Si on lit bien, dans la classe de Harry (soit les Gryffondors de son âge), il y a 5 garçons (ça, on en est sûr, ils logent dans le même dortoir) et 3 filles (Hermione, Lavande et Parvati).  
Soit 8 élèves. C'est peu, dans le film, on dirait qu'ils sont une quinzaine. J'ai entendu parler de deux filles fantômes, qui sont là mais qu'on en voit pas (cours sur les Epouvantards avec Lupin), ce qui en ferait 10 !

Mais ça peut être correct. Il doit y avoir entre 6 et 12 élèves par groupe, selon les années (vous savez tous qu'il y a des périodes avec plus d'enfants que d'autres, allez dans vos bouquins d'Histoire à la page baby-boom). Et puis il n'y a pas autant de sorciers que ça ! C'est un monde très fermé.

En reportant ce chiffre à la période des parents de Harry, on peut penser que les Maraudeurs étaient les seuls garçons de Gryffondor cette année-là, et qu'il devait y avoir entre 3 et 5 filles avec Lily. 3 ou 4 est un bon chiffre.

Le même pourcentage devrait se retrouver dans chaque groupe. Veillez à ce qu'au final il y ait autant de filles que de garçons par année en regroupant les 4 groupes des 4 maisons.  
On peut aussi décider qu'il y ait 15 à 20 élèves par groupe.

Nomenclature :

(TX) : tome d'apparition

(p) : préfet

(pour) : poursuiveur

(at) : attrapeur

(g) : gardien

(b) : batteur

(c) : capitaine

HP (Année d'Harry Potter)

Gryffondor

**Brown** Lavande (T1)

**Granger** Hermione (p) (T1)

**Finnigan** Seamus (T1)

**Longdubat** Neville (T1)

**Patil** Parvati (T1)

**Potter** Harry (T1)

**Thomas** Dean (T1)

**Weasley** Ron (p-g) (T1)

Serpentard

**Bulstrode** Milicent (T1)

**Crabbe** Vincent (b) (T1)

**Goyle** Gregory (b) (T1)

**Malefoy** Draco (p-at) (T1)

**Nott** Théodore (T1)

**Parkinson** Pansy (p) (T1)

**Zabini** Blaise (T1)

Serdaigle

**Blockehurst** Mandy (T1)

**Boot** Terry (T1)

**Goldstein** Anthony (p) (T5)

**Patil** Padma (p) (T1)

**Turpin** Lisa (T1)

Poufsouffle

**Abbott** Hannah (p) (T1)

**Bones** Susan (T1)

**Finch-Fletchey** Justin (T1)

**McMillan** Ernie (p) (T2)

Indeterminés

**MacDougal** Morag (T1)

**Moon** (T1)

**Perks** Sally-Ann (T1)

HP - 1

Gryffondor

**Crivey** Colin (T2)

**Weasley** Ginny (at) (T1)

Serdaigle

**Lovegood** Luna (T5)

HP - 3

Gryffondor

**Crivey** Dennis (T4)

**McDonald** Natalie (T4)

Serpentard

**Baddock** Malcom (T4)

**Pritchard** Graham (T4)

Serdaigle

**Ackerley** Stewart (T4)

**Quirke** Orla (T4)

Poufsouffle

**Brandstone** Eleanor (T4)

**Cauldwell** Owen (T4)

**Madley** Laura (T4)

**Whitby** Kevin (T4)

Indeterminés

**Dobbs** Emma (T4)

HP - 4

Gryffondor

**Abercrombie** Euan (T5)

Poufsouffle

**Zeller** Rose (T5)

HP 1

Gryffondor

**Bell** Katie (pour)

Serdaigle

**Carmichael** Eddie (T5)

**Chang** Cho (at) (T3)

**Edgecombe** Marietta (T5)

HP 2

Gryffondor

**Johnson** Angelina (pour) (T1)

**Jordan** Lee (T1)

**Stimpson** Patricia (T5)

**Spinnet** Alicia (pour)

**Towler** Kenneth (T5)

**Weasley** Fred (b) (T1)

**Weasley** George (b) (T1)

Serpentard

**Warrington** (p)

Serdaigle

**Davies** Roger (c)

Poufsouffle

**Diggory** Cedric (at-c-p)

HP 3

Serpentard

**Bole** (b)

**Derrick** (b)

Serdaigle

**Deauclair** Pénélope (p) (T2)

HP 4

Gryffondor

**Dubois** Olivier (g-c) (T1)

**Weasley** Percy (pc) (T1),

HP 5

Serpentard

**Flint** Marcus (pour-c) (T1) (redouble une année, la 6e, vraisemblablement)

HP 6

Serpentard

**Higgs** Terrence (at) (T1)

HP âgés mais indéterminés

Serpentard

**Bletchey** (g)

**Montague** (pour-c)

**Pucey** Adrian (pour)

Indeterminé

**Dingle** Harold (T5) (1 ou 2)

HP indéterminés

Gryffondor

**Frobisher** Vicky (T5)

**Hooper** Geoffrey (T5)

**Kirke** Andrew (b) (T5)

**Sloper** Jack (b) (T5)

Serdaigle

**Corner** Michael (T5) (entre HP 0 à 2)

**Faucett** (fille, T4)

**Stebbins** (garçon, T4)

Poufsouffle

**Smith** Zacharias (pour) (T5)

**Summers** (garçon, T4)

**Summersby** (at) (T5)

Indeterminé

**Midgen** Eloise (T4)

Lors d'une émission télévisée, J.K.R. a montré un brouillon de travail sur lequel elle avait noté les élèves de l'année de Harry.  
Une bonne âme a utilisé les touches pause et zoom de son magnétoscope pour nous restituer ce document (source : http/ Cette liste n'est donc qu'un ancien brouillon. Certains éléments sont en contradiction avec les livres :

**Abbot** Hannah _Poufsouffle _Né-moldu

**Bones** Susan _Poufsouffle _Né-moldu (en fait née d'une grande famille de sorciers)

**Boot** Terry _Serdaigle _Né-sorcier

**Brocklehurst** Mandy _Serdaigle _Né-moldu

**Brown** Lavender _Gryffondor _Né-moldu

**Bulstrode** Milicent _Serpentard _Né-moldu

**Corner** Michael _Poufsouffle _Né-sorcier

**Cornjual** Stephen _Serdaigle _Né-sorcier

**Crabbe** Vincent _Serpentard _Né-sorcier

**Dawis** Tracy _Serpentard _Né-moldu

**Eheulhule** Keven _Serdaigle _Né-sorcier

**Finch-Fletchley** Justin _Poufsouffle _Né-moldu

**Finnegan** Seamus _Gryffondor _Né-sorcier

**Goldstein** Anthony _Serdaigle _Né-sorcier

**Goyle** Gregory _Serpentard _Né-sorcier

**Granger** Hermione _Gryffondor _Né-moldu

**Greengrass** Amelaie _Serpentard _Né-moldu

**Hopkins** Wayne _Poufsouffle _Né-sorcier

**Jones** Megan _Poufsouffle _Né-moldu

**Le** Su _Serdaigle _Né-moldu

**Longbottom** Neville _Gryffondor _Né-sorcier

**?unglal** Isabel _Serdaigle _Né-moldu

**MacDougal** Morag _Poufsouffle _Né-moldu

**Malfoy** Draco _Serpentard _Né-sorcier

**Midwidgeon** Eloise _Poufsouffle _Né-sorcier (Midgen Eloïse)

**Moon** ? _Serpentard _Né-sorcier

**Nott** Theodore _Serpentard _Né-sorcier

**MacMillan** Ernie _Poufsouffle _Né-moldu (en fait né d'une famille sorcière)

**Parkinson** Pansy _Serpentard _Né-sorcier

**Patil** Padma _Serdaigle _Né-sorcier

**Patil** Parvati _Gryffondor _Né-sorcier

**Perks** Sally-Anne _Serdaigle _Né-moldu

**Potter** Harry _Gryffondor _Né-sorcier

**Thomas** Dean _Gryffondor _Né-moldu (son vrai père serait sorcier - source site officiel de J.K.)

**Turpin** Lisa _Serdaigle _Né-sorcier

**Smith** Zacharius _Poufsouffle _Né-moldu

**Weasley** Ronald _Gryffondor _Né-sorcier

**Zambini** Blaise _Serpentard _Né-sorcier

A noter qu'il suffit d'avoir 1 seul parent sorcier pour être "né-sorcier" (Seamus)


	14. Creer un personnage

**Créer un personnage**

**Personnage principal ou secondaire ? **

A moins de rester très orientés vers les activités du "trio" Harry, Ron, Hermione, vous risquez d'avoir besoin d'inventer des personnages secondaires. Pour donner des compagnes de dortoir à Ginny ou à Lily, pour rendre crédible le nombre de filles de Serpentard de l'année de Harry, ou tout simplement pour pourvoir au poste de DCFM pour les tomes 6 et 7. Mais vous pouvez aussi inventer un personnage principal qui sera le narrateur du récit ou le sujet dont le point de vue sert de fil au récit. Vous trouverez sur un certain nombre de personnages attachants :

Qui ne connaît pas Kyana de la fic Parfois, les Serdaigles aussi sont courageux ! de **Fred et George** ? Plus récemment, nous avons vu arriver Ellie McGregor et son caractère bien trempé dans Les secrets d'Hermione de **Miss Teigne1** (elle n'est pas un personnage principal, mais elle ne passe pas inaperçue avec sa personnalité haute en couleur).  
Si vous aimez les personnages caustiques, et bien Serpentard, vous apprécierez également Antigone Bird qui vous confie ses doutes et ses jugements vitriolés dans Antigone Birds, sixième année, Serpentard de **Coline la Retameuse** ou William Straford de Mon sorcier bien-aimé d'**Alixe**

**Les professeurs**

Essayez de créer des profs bien typés dans leurs caractères et leur physique. Le mieux et de glisser des jeux de mots, comme J. K. Rowling sait si bien le faire. Vous pouvez juste esquisser le portrait du personnage, ou l'approfondir, si vous avez de l'inspiration.

_Par exemple_ : Miss Rose Forest, sorcière d'âge mûr, grande, élancée aux cheveux blonds frisées et aux joues roses, est parfaite pour une prof de Botanique amoureuse des plantes. Son nom, « forêt » en anglais, et son prénom, indiquent ses domaines d'aptitude.

Ou encore (plus développé et à placer dans le passé) : Monsieur Bibine, un professeur de potions passionné par les expériences « délicates », dont les élèves font parfois les frais, est un homme un peu bedonnant aux cheveux poivre et sel, et doté d'une moustache qui frémit quand il se penche sur les chaudrons de ses élèves. Il s'emporte souvent, ne supportant pas les potions ratées, mais se trouve bien embêté quand un(e) élève fond en larme devant ses explosions de colère. Avec sa femme, Madame Bibine, ancien entraîneur de Quidditch professionnelle, ils passent leurs temps à se chamailler à propos de la passion de l'autre. Ils n'ont pas d'enfants car ils se sont mariés assez tardivement. Mais ils adorent tout deux fêter les victoires de Quidditch avec les dernières variétés d'alcool concoctées par Monsieur Bibine, et Dumbledore est toujours le premier à venir siroter un petit verre avec eux. Et voil ! Pas besoin de plus pour camper un prof bonne pâte qui joue la sévérité, et pour broder sur un personnage déjà connu.

Si on se place dans le passé, on peut imaginer que le professeur Forest est partie travailler dans une compagnie de commerce de plantes, enseigner à l'étranger, intégrer une commission de recherche pour laisser le poste à Chourave, et que Monsieur Bibine a par la suite été tué par des Mangemorts, ou dans un accident, ou à cause d'un foie rendu malade par toutes ses potions et ses alcools expérimentaux qu'il testait par lui-même. . .

_**Les élèves**_

**Les origines des élèves **

Réfléchissons aux origines des nouveaux élèves. Si on regarde la classe de Harry, sur les 8 Gryffondors, 3 sont des enfants de Moldus : Hermione, Dean et Lavande, 2 sont de familles de sorciers : Ron et Neville, 1 au moins est moitié-moitié : Seamus, Parvati a au moins un parent sorcier, et la mère de Harry était elle-même une enfant de moldus.

Attention, sur le site de J.K., on apprend que Dean est en fait un sang-mélé : son père était un Auror tué par les Mangemorts, et sa mère s'est remarié peu après sa naissance, gardant ceci secret. Dean croit que son père biologique les a abandonné, et vit très heureux avec des tas de demi-frères et sœurs.  
Grosso modo, ça fait un tiers d'enfants de moldus, un tiers de familles de sorciers, et un tiers de « mélangés » à différents degrés.

Ainsi, l'élève que vous allez créer aura t-il des parents Moldus? Moitié-moitié ? Sorciers ? Et s'ils sont sorciers, y'a t-il des enfants de moldus ou des moldus dans leurs ancêtres ou dans leur famille ? Pas la peine de beaucoup chercher, mais essayer de varier.

Si tel personnage va être important dans la fic, il vaut mieux détailler un peu sa famille, sinon, pas trop la peine de s'attarder. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que le petit Poufsouffle que l'un des personnages bouscule a trois sœurs, un père responsable du Marketing chez ABC Production, une mère sorcière d'une longue lignée écossaise, et un chien nommé Kiki ?

**Physique et caractère des élèves**

Il suffit de peu pour brosser le portrait d'un élève qui ne fait que de la figuration. Un petit paragraphe pour un personnage important est sans doute nécessaire, mais une phrase suffit pour les autres, avec deux ou trois adjectifs qui cernent le personnage  
D'abord le physique de l'élève : visage, corpulence, couleur des yeux, couleur et coupe des cheveux, fossettes, forme du nez, du menton, des joues... et j'en passe… Les accessoires vestimentaires : lunettes, barrettes, façon de s'habiller (enfin, avec les uniformes c'est un peu difficile de varier).

Ensuite le caractère et l'attitude générale : introverti, joyeux, discret, cancre, studieux, rêveur, appliqué, bavard, vif, turbulent, attentif, sportif, timide, distant, excité, plaisantin, sérieux, cool, coincé… Deux ou trois adjectifs devraient permettre de poser un personnage de base, ensuite il s'agit de le développer si le personnage est important dans l'histoire ; si ce n'est qu'un « figurant », cela n'est pas la peine. Ensuite, les petites manies, les amis et ennemis, profs et matières préférés ou détestés, goûts personnels, etc. . .

Exemples :

Telle préfète de Serdaigle sera ronde et joyeuse, essayant d'avoir l'air plus vieille avec ses lunettes noires pour imposer son autorité. Tel garçon de première année sera malingre et timide. Telle fille sportive ne se souciera pas de ses épais cheveux bruns attachés sans grâce pour mieux se concentrer sur son rôle de batteuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch, afin qu'aucun garçon ne lui prenne son poste.  
Tel grand garçon de Serpentard, toujours plongé dans ses livres, sera un des favoris des profs car il est toujours prêt à expliquer aux autres, voir à faire le cour à leur place ! Et cette fille aux cheveux noirs et courts de Gryffondor est en compétition permanente avec son cousin, le type un peu méprisant de Poufsouffle qui a la manie de se balancer sur sa chaise.  
Pas besoin de grand-chose, le personnage est planté. Inspirez-vous de vos proches, de vos connaissances, c'est le meilleur terreau possible…

Pour les personnages principaux, on peut ensuite détailler leurs relations avec les héros. S'entendent-ils bien ? Que pensent-ils les uns de autres ?

**Les élèves du passé**

Alors là, c'est le plus chouette à fabriquer ! Vous pouvez créer VOS personnages ! Chez les filles de Gryffondor en particulier : Lily avait des amies, on le devine, avec qui s'entendait-elle bien ? Qui était les filles de Serpentard de leur âge ? Y'avait-il dans leur classe, ou dans les autres classes, les parents de Parvati et Padma Patil, la mère de Seamus Finnigan, les parents d'Ernie MacMillan ? Etaient-ils dans la même maison que leurs futurs enfants ? Vous avez plein de pistes à votre disposition.

Attention, les parents de Lavande Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Dean Thomas, Péneloppe Deauclaire ou Colin Crivey ne peuvent en faire partie : ce sont des enfants de Moldus, leurs parents n'étaient pas à Poudlard. La mère de Seamus portait son nom de jeune fille, pensez-y aussi.

Un autre détail très sympa à concocter dans le passé c'est de replacer des noms déjà vus dans les quatre livres. Les Prewett, les Bones (famille de Susan Bones, de Poufsouffle) et les McKinnon étaient de très grands sorciers, parmi les plus grands du moment, assassinés par Voldemort, donc très pratiques à replacer dans les fics sur les Maraudeurs. Certains d'entre eux étaient peut-être des élèves plus âgés que les parents de Harry, voir même profs à Poudlard ? J'imagine bien un ou une professeur Prewett ou McKinnon, prof de DCFM et champion de duel …  
Sans oublier les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Arabella Figg, Cracmol, intervient-elle déjà auprès de Dumbledore ? Les parents de Neville sont sûrement dans les classes au-dessus de James et Lily, ils sont sûrement de ceux qui se spécialisent en DCFM.

**Les élèves nouveaux ou dans le futur**

Pareil que précédemment, vous pouvez vous raccrocher à ce que vous connaissez, en inventant des descendants ou cousins de personnages connus. Ou bien totalement inventer, c'est là que vous êtes le plus libre.


	15. Trouver des noms

**Trouver des noms **

**Trouver des noms : do you speak english ?**

L'histoire se passe en Angleterre. Donc les élèves ont des noms anglais. Christopher et Ann colleront mieux que Christophe et Anne.  
De même, en Angleterre, les surnoms sont utilisés plus souvent qu'en France. Robert devient vite Bob, Christopher devient Chris, Elisabeth devient Liz ou Lizzie.  
Une super astuce pour fabriquer des noms biens anglais : piochez dans les noms d'acteurs et de célébrités. C'est une excellente source d'inspiration.  
Exemple : Vous avez vu le film « Le journal de Bridget Jones », avec Hugh Grant ? Stop, ne cherchez pas plus ! Mélangez ces deux noms, et hop ! Tadam ! Je vous présente Hugh Jones et Bridget Grant, élèves de Poudlard. Pas compliqué.

Autre excellente source de nom : les expéditeurs des spam que vous recevez dans votre boite à lettres.

**Trouver des noms : do you speak latin ?**

On remarque que chez les sorciers, les noms latins (ou d'origine grecque) sont très répandus. Jugez plutôt : Lucius, Sirius, Rémus, Albus, Cornélius, Narcissa, Hermione, Mondingus, Viktor…

En effet, il semble que le latin, la langue savante de l'Europe au Moyen-Âge et jusqu'à il y a moins d'un siècle, ait été très utilisée par les sorciers. En fait, la communauté des sorciers était plus unie que le reste de la population moldue ; sorti de sa province, un moldu ne parlait plus le même patois que le voisin et on ne se comprenait pas, à l'époque ! De plus le latin était la langue de la religion chrétienne, majeure en Europe et implantée jusque dans les Amériques (ben oui, les Amériques ont été colonisées par les européens, donc le latin s'est imposé comme langue savante).

Mais les sorciers, eux, grâce à leurs pouvoirs, se déplaçaient plus facilement, avaient un meilleur niveau de vie et une meilleure éducation : les livres étaient très importants pour approfondir leurs connaissances magiques. Et puis, dès qu'il y a eu Poudlard et les autres grandes écoles de magie, parler une même langue devint la norme : le latin était la meilleure solution. En plus, ça permettait de bien meilleurs contacts avec les nations européennes et même nord et sud-américaines, qui causaient aussi latin.

Cette langue est restée présente très tardivement chez les sorciers, alors que les moldus l'ont abandonné progressivement. Chez les sorciers, on a conservé la tradition des prénoms « latins ».  
Alors, dès qu'on peut, c'est très intéressant de semer des noms latins ou d'origine grecque chez les personnages (surtouts ceux venant de familles de sorciers)

Exemple : Marcus au lieu de Marc, Cassandra au lieu de Cassandre.

Autres noms d'origine grecque ou latine : Persée, Alexandre, Calypso, Titus, Julie, Régis, Sabine, Sylvia… Un truc : piquer le bouquin de latin de la frangine ou du copain. Y'a plein d'idées de ce genre. Ou alors emprunter un recueil sur les mythologies grecques et romaines à la bibliothèque.

**Trouver des noms : do you have visit the world ?**

Il n'y a pas que des petits anglais d'Angleterre à Poudlard ! Comme en France, il y a un joli melting-pot. Ainsi Padma et Parvati sont d'origine indienne. Cho Chang est de toute évidence d'origine chinoise. Il y a des minorités, pakistanaise et indienne en particulier, assez présentes en Angleterre, donc il doit y avoir des élèves d'origine pakistanaise et indienne en petit nombre à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

En effet, comme chez nous, y'a eut une émigration des pays du Sud de l'Europe, de l'Est, d'Afrique, de la péninsule arabe, d'Asie… Alors de temps à autre, mettre un élève avec un nom à consonance étrangère, ça vrai plus "véridique".

Exemples :  
Trois garçons : Anil Sight est d'origine indienne. Jurgen Meifer est d'origine danoise ou suédoise. Adama Bandian est originaire du Sénégal ou du Burkina Faso.  
Trois filles : Laïla Arbib a une famille d'origine saoudienne ou maghrébine. Sophia Da Silva est d'origine portugaise. Marie Pretosky est d'origine polonaise.

Il peut y avoir des mix, pas forcement à cause de l'origine : Carmen Schmith s'appellera ainsi parce que sa mère est d'origine espagnole, ou bien parce que son père est un fervent admirateur de l'opéra du même nom.

Un prénom choisi, avec une terminaison particulière, peut indiquer les origines du personnage. Par exemple : Alexandros fait grec, Alexis fait russe et Alessandro fait italien ; c'est plus parlant qu'Alexander (version anglaise) ou Alexandre (version française). De toute façon, le diminutif Alex sera plutôt utilisé.

Pour trouver des prénoms et noms de famille étrangers, regardez autour de vous : les hommes politiques dans les journaux, et surtout vos camarades de classe ou votre famille !


	16. Les matchs de Quidditch

**Les matchs de quidditch **

**Les équipes **

_**Catégorie amateurs**_

Il existe sûrement des clubs amateurs ou des matchs amicaux entre amis ou lors de réunions de famille. Dans ces cas-là, il y a peu de spectateurs, pas de recherche effrénée de la victoire (encore, que…) et généralement pas de véritable terrain ou de gradins dans les normes. Pré-au-Lard est probablement un village où s'organisent des compétitions amateurs vu qu'il n'y a pas de Moldus. On peut aussi imaginer des clubs amateurs sponsorisés par des particuliers ou des coopératives pour montrer que dans leur bourgade ou dans leur région aussi, on fait du Quidditch. (Genre, l'équipe des amateurs de Bierraubeurre, celle de l'association contre les Forces du Mal, l'équipe des boulangers magiques…)

**_Catégorie professionnelle_**

: Là, c'est du sérieux. Il faut impérativement se reporter au "Quidditch à travers les âges" pour bien aborder ce point. Il y a 13 équipes en Grande-Bretagne, qui participent à la Coupe de la Ligue, qui réunit les équipes de Quidditch du monde. Mais elles doivent aussi concourir pour une Coupe Nationale, comme au foot chez les moldus.  
Ensuite viennent la Coupe d'Europe et la Coupe du Monde. Ce ne sont plus des clubs qui jouent, mais des équipes nationales, dont les joueurs sont sélectionnés parmi les joueurs des clubs. La coupe d'Europe a lieu tous les 3 ans, la Coupe du Monde tous les 4 ans.

**Les autres clubs**

"Le Quidditch à travers les âges" détaille les équipes de Grande-Bretagne, et donne les noms de quelques clubs mondiaux. Mais évidemment, il y a davantage de clubs que ceux décrits dans le petit livre vert. On peut facilement en inventer d'autre, particulièrement pour la France, vu que nous, français, on connaît bien le sujet (pareil pour les canadiens). Les Tapesouaffles de Quiberon sont un club réputé (mais on perd en français le jeu des initiales Q.Q. "Quiberon Quafflepunchers"). Il y en a sûrement d'autres, entre 6 et 15, probablement. Pourquoi ne pas les inventer ? En gardant ce système d'initiales doublées, c'est plus drôle. On peut imaginer un club parisien, un corse, un breton…  
Les matchs entre clubs homologués sont des évènements ; ils sont donc suivis attentivement et accueillent de nombreux spectateurs ; il faut penser au problème des places.

**A Poudlard**

Mais dans 99,9 des cas, les matchs que l'on va décrire se déroulent à Poudlard… Entre les 4 maisons !

**La composition des équipes**

Donc, première étape, définir le match.

Ensuite, si c'est nécessaire, avoir dans la tête les joueurs qui vont entrer en action.  
Bien sûr, on connaît bien ceux de Gryffondor et Malefoy, mais il y a aussi Cho Chang et Roger Davies à Serdaigle, Zacharias Smith à Poufsouffle. On peut donner de l'importance aux autres joueurs en définissants les personnages, mais ils peuvent aussi rester anonymes. On ne parlera alors que d'un batteur de Serdaigle, du gardien de Serpentard ou d'une Poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle.

Attention pour l'équipe de Serpentard, on ne peut reprendre en 5e année tous les noms utilisés dès le 1er tome : les joueurs aussi grandissent et passent leur ASPIC. Dans le tome 5, c'est le Poursuiveur Montague qui remplace Flint comme capitaine (et Crabbe et Goyle deviennent Batteur, quelle misère…). Et puis, peut-être qu'ils prendront des filles aussi, pour une fois… (Quoique dans le 1er film, il y a une gardienne et une poursuiveuse, ce qui ne contredit pas le livre ; il semble que Flint ait fait une équipe de machos uniquement la deuxième année…)

**Le temps**

Elément important qui peut apporter des difficultés au match : souvenez-vous du match contre Poufsouffle dans le 3e tome et sa pluie battante… Le soleil peut aussi gêner la visibilité, le vent engendrer des erreurs d'estimation dans le lancer du Souaffle, etc…

**Le public **

Il est là pour encourager ! (Et pour huer, aussi…) Décrire les banderoles et les mouvements de foule (les "hoooo", les injures, les vagues de hurlements, peut-être même les holà ? Les sorciers connaissent-ils les holà ?) donne un relief au match, du souffle….  
Il y a l'arbitre, qui veille au jeu et qui peut favoriser l'une ou l'autre des équipes (hou ! vendu ! à mort l'arbitre !) ou rater une faute (et là, ça va chauffer pour son matricule…). Il y a aussi le commentateur ; celui-là est bien évidemment un grand fan, enthousiaste et connaisseur de tous les termes du sport. Ses commentaires doivent permettre de recentrer le jeu et de décrire l'ensemble de l'action si on se focalise sur un personnage en particulier (l'Attrapeur, par exemple, qui ne suit pas le jeu de la même façon que les autres).

**Le point de vue**

Vous pouvez choisir de décrire le match de façon générale, et décrire chaque moment de l'action. Vous pouvez prendre le point de vue des spectateurs (comme le deuxième match du premier tome, qu'on observe à travers les commentaires de Ron, Hermione et Malefoy). Ce point de vue permet de décrire l'action de façon plus technique, avec plus de recul, et de prendre en compte d'autres évènements : discussions entre spectateurs, règlements de compte… Le plus souvent cependant, on prendra le point de vue d'un joueur.  
Il s'agit alors non seulement de décrire l'action, mais aussi les sentiments du joueur, révolté par la tricherie adverse, inquiet pour un coéquipier blessé, furieux de l'erreur de tel autre, galvanisé par les cris de la foule, angoissé par le score, déconcentré par un Cognard… Le plus souvent, c'est le point de vue de Harry. Il faut alors souligner que dans ce cas, lorsque l'Attrapeur repère le Vif d'Or et part à sa poursuite, le reste de l'action est occultée. Il ne peut regarder ce qui se passe aux alentours, il est trop concentré. Les spectateurs aussi la plupart du temps. Parfois, les autres joueurs se désintéressent du jeu pour assister au duel des Attrapeurs.

**L'action**

Bon, jusqu'à maintenant, c'était surtout du bla-bla, me direz-vous. Bien. En avant pour l'action. Les joueurs s'élèvent, les balles sont lancées. Au début, ce sont les passes des Poursuiveurs qui sont le cœur de l'action. Ils peuvent perdre le Souaffle à cause des Cognards, d'un adversaire qui leur pique la balle en plein vol, la lâcher en perdant l'équilibre… Les films regorgent de moments très vivants, faciles à reprendre et à décrire. Un trajet de Souaffle est partagé entre les passes et reprises par l'adversaire, les attaques des Cognards, et enfin le face-à-face avec le gardien. Il l'arrête ou il l'arrête pas ?  
Enfin, le duel des Attrapeurs est le moment le plus palpitant du match. Il s'agit de décrire un coude à coude, des coups de coude, des mains tendues, des virages serrés, le vent sifflant aux oreilles… Il peut avorter, et on se reconcentre alors sur le Souaffle jusqu'au prochain coup, ou aboutir, et ce sont les hurlements de joies et les grognements de dépit qu'il reste à dépeindre.  
Un bon truc pour rythmer l'action, c'est le score : le donner régulièrement ou à chaque but lors des situations critiques permet de faire le point et d'accentuer le stress…

**Les "plus"**

Se reporter au petit livre vert pour les fautes et les figures extravagantes.  
Enfin, ne pas oublier de parler du plaisir que procure un match…


End file.
